Hokage
by Etsukazu
Summary: Tout au long de sa vie, il ne jura que par ce titre. C'est en battant Pain, que de sa gloire et de l'acceptation de tous, les portes au titre de Hokage s'ouvrirent à lui. Lui, l'enfant démon, le misérable. Naruto Uzumaki. Rokudaime Hokage.
1. Rokudaime Hokage, c'est moi

_Ils ont saignés. Ils ont souffert. Ils ont désespéré, par moments… Mais ils ont persévéré à leurs façons. Deux Uzumaki, les deux seuls restants. L'un dans la pluie, l'autre sous les feuilles. L'un a abandonné sa raison pour la folie, il a choisi le raccourci, mais le second l'a remis dans le droit chemin, lui montrant qu'un sacrifice n'était jamais vain, jamais oublié, même dans le noir, et le désespoir. Les larmes… Ce fut ainsi qu'ils purent continuer. Verser tout deux leurs larmes pour les mœurs du passé, pour ce qu'ils avaient tout deux perdu, et sans doute, ce que tout deux gagneraient, une fois que le fléau passerait. Et tout deux se rencontrant, ce fut en affrontant la force de leurs volonté, qu'ils déterminèrent qui d'eux deux, fut le plus digne de continuer._

- Une fois que la paix sera revenue… Je ferais tout, pour la retenir.

C'était ce que Naruto avait dit, au bord de l'épuisement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire que parler, alors il s'en était remis aux mots. Devant le dernier Pain, devant son cousin lointain, Nagato Uzumaki, il avait laissé son cœur parler pour lui.

- C'était les mots qu'Ero-sennin avait écrits dans ce livre. Il voulait changer le monde avec lui. A la fin de ce livre, il avait écrit un indice sur la personne qui l'avait inspiré, qui lui avait donné espoir… Ce nom, c'est le tiens, Nagato.

Suite à ces mots, le blond ne put réprimer une poussée de toux qui lui fit régurgiter un caillot de sang. Kyuubi ne le soignait plus, et ce n'était que par la force de sa volonté que le jeune Uzumaki tenait sur ses jambes. Son corps était brisé, son poumon droit transpercé, sa tête lui lançait d'affreuse migraine – Une commotion cérébrale.- Mais il ne bronchait pas.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, avait tout simplement dit Nagato, le regard perdu.

Konan, à sa gauche, observait, stoïque. Son regard passait de Nagato à Naruto, témoignant malgré son air impassible, une lueur d'inquiétude. Le doute s'était installé, depuis qu'elle avait vu, depuis la mort de Yahiko, la détresse et l'hésitation, dans les yeux de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, elle aussi, revoyait son jugement. Et elle ne comprenait pas.

- Il…

Naruto se remit à tousser de nouveau, il semblait à la limite de ses forces. Nagato et Konan l'observait curieusement, mais pas une seule fois dans leur esprit, n'était venue l'idée d'en finir maintenant, alors qu'ils en avaient largement les moyens.

- Il croyait en toi. Et il avait marqué ces mots… Les mêmes mots que tu avais dû dire, il y a longtemps. Je lèverais cette malédiction, et une fois que la paix sera revenue, je ferais tout, pour la maintenir !

Il toussa de nouveau, crachant toujours plus de sang. Les cernes sur ces yeux avaient grossi, et son regard devenait de plus en plus vitreux, reflétant la fatigue. La blessure dans son poumon tirait sur sa résistance.

- Mon nom est Naruto ! Le souvenir… Le plus précieux que j'ai d'Ero-sennin… Et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas abandonner. Je n'ai pas le droit de souiller sa mémoire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner le rêve qu'il m'a confié. Je vais devenir Hokage, Nagato ! Je… J'apporterais la paix, une fois pour toute, en Amegakure, Nagato… Et c'est pour ça, que tu dois croire en moi !

Sa tirade terminée, il reprit son souffle saccadé, silencieux, le regard portant dans le vide, alors que son torse se soulevait difficilement. Il tenait toujours fortement le premier livre de leur maître dans ses mains. Nagato et Konan le regardaient toujours aussi impassible, jusqu'à ce que le shinobi d'Amegakure ne baisse la tête, plongé alors dans une intense réflexion. Naruto leva alors les yeux vers lui, et son regard croisa enfin celui du roux.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment sur toi et moi, et Jiraiya-sensei… Quand je disais qu'on pouvait se comprendre… Je mentais… dit-il, le timbre de sa voix témoignant une certaine émotion, alors que Konan à côté de lui, mordit sa lèvre dans l'inquiétude et la surprise. Tu es quelqu'un de particulier, Naruto… Je me vois en toi… Tu as choisi un chemin différent du mien. Tu as écouté la volonté de Jiraiya-sensei, ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je vois en toi un avenir différent, et je vois l'espoir. Je vais croire en toi. Uzumaki… Naruto.

Nagato fit un mudra, un simple mudra. Celui du bélier. Konan écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et de peur.

- Gedo rinne tensei no jutsu…

- Nagato, ne fait pas ça ! C'est trop dangereux !

- C'est bon Konan… J'ai choisi de suivre à nouveau le chemin que j'ai laissé il y a longtemps… Je vais te ramener les mort d'aujourd'hui, Naruto… C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire…

Bien que blessé et au bord de l'inconscience, Naruto observa, étonné, la technique de Nagato. Il se doutait bien la gravité d'une telle mesure. Nagato mourrait, il le savait. La vieille de Suna avait vaincu la mort et ramené Gaara au prix de sa propre vie. Il savait que ramener tant de mort de l'autre côté coûterait le même prix pour Nagato, et là, devant lui, il ne pu que ressentir un immense respect pour cet homme. Il se sacrifiait pour l'innocent, et même si c'était lui qui les avait tué, il aurait pu ne pas le faire. Naruto ressentit au loin une grande source de chakra, preuve que le jutsu mystérieux de son nouvel allié s'exécutait selon les normes… Et bientôt, au fil des secondes qui passèrent, les cheveux roux sombres du Ame-nin grisèrent, jusqu'à devenir proche du blanc, démontrant par là que sa force de vie avait presque totalement disparu.

- Nagato… murmura Konan, la tristesse dans la voix.

- Je t'ai confié mon rêve Naruto… prononça-t-il au jeune garçon blessé devant lui. Je vais maintenant… Te donner mon cœur.

Naruto le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas ce que Nagato venait de lui dire. Konan était tout aussi confuse que lui. Nagato utilisa ses dernières forces pour faire de nouveau quelques mudras, la respiration haletante. Il les épela les uns après les autres, lentement.

- Tatsu, Nezumi…Hebi ! Gedo denshō reikon no jutsu…

Soudain, son corps se mit à émaner du chakra à vue d'œil, et il fixa alors Naruto dans les yeux. Il cracha du sang, beaucoup de sang, et il ne prononça que trois mot. « Adieu, Naruto, Konan. » Puis, il exhala un amas blanchâtre qui alla s'écraser à toute vitesse contre le torse de Naruto. Et tandis qu'il ferma pour la toute dernière fois les yeux, l'amas de chakra intégra le corps de Naruto. Le blond tomba à genoux dans une douleur atroce, et se mit à tousser sans pouvoir ne s'arrêter quelques secondes. La toux se fit douloureuse, comme s'il toussa littéralement ses poumons, sa gorge le brûla, ses membres semblèrent s'étirer. Même ses cheveux le faisait souffrir, comme ci on les lui tirait. Son cœur battit à lui en faire mal. Mais le pire dans toute cette souffrance, ce fut la douleur de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur. Il s'étala contre le sol, et d'abord gémissant, se fut des cris de douleur qu'il lança. Quelques minutes après, la douleur qui le tiraillait avait disparue, et il ouvrit alors les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, presque horrifié.

Il voyait tout. Littéralement tout. Il voyait tout devant lui, sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il voyait même à travers les arbres. Un fond noir aux silhouettes blanches, dans les moindre détail. Puis tout redevint normal. Konan, devant lui, était stupéfaite. Le garçon avait grandit à vue d'œil, passant d'un simple corps d'adolescent à un corps d'adulte. Sa physionomie avait changé, son visage s'était aminci, sa taille avait augmentée, ses cheveux poussés, et ses yeux… Ses yeux s'étaient changés en deux Rinnegan, avant de redevenir bleus. Nagato lui avait littéralement transmis ses pouvoirs. Il avait vraiment cru en lui. Elle se retourna, bouleversée, vers le corps maintenant mort de l'héritier du sage des six chemins. Le Nidaime Rikudō-sennin était mort, en transmettant de nouveau son héritage. Elle ferma les yeux, et sereine, elle laissa l'arbre de papier qui les cachait se dissoudre dans une multitude de feuille blanche, laissant alors les rayons du soleil percer à travers les arbres, et illuminant dans un millier de joyaux blanc les feuilles qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux trois.

Konan et Naruto étaient tout deux devant les corps du Pain Tendō et de Nagato. Silencieux, ils les regardaient tout deux être lentement recouvert dans deux cocons de papier. Il n'y avait plus de tristesse, plus d'inquiétude. Il y avait de l'apaisement, au sein de la brise fraîche qui caressait leurs peaux. Konan regarda le blond qui observait, plongé dans ses pensées, les deux corps de ses deux amis défunts. Elle le regarda, dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Il était misérable, dans cette tenue d'haillons orange, et son corps était encore meurtri par les combats, mais il avait changé. Il ressemblait beaucoup au quatrième Hokage. Surtout avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, et ses yeux bleus. Elle se concentra alors à recouvrir le corps de Tendō, sous les yeux attentif de l'Uzumaki.

- Tu emportes aussi celui-là ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pain Tendō était le corps de Yahiko. Il avait beaucoup d'importance à nos yeux, répondit la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus.

- Je vois. C'était donc lui, Yahiko. Et donc, que vas-tu faire ? As-tu encore l'intention de faire partie d'Akatsuki ?

Konan se retourna vers lui, et lui fit un sourire.

- Je quitte l'organisation. Nagato et Yahiko étaient tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Leur rêve. A Yahiko, Jiraiya-sensei, et Nagato… Il est maintenant sur tes épaules. Nagato t'a fait confiance. Il t'a donné sa propre âme. Tu peux donc compter sur moi. Moi et Amegakure te soutiendront quelque soit la situation, et nous poursuivront tous ce rêve à tes côtés.

Naruto eut un sourire triste, baissant les yeux. Il se rappelait encore les affres de sa vie, les difficultés qu'il avait eu, tout ce qu'il avait surmonté jusqu'à maintenant. Puis, les mots sages de Jiraiya, et la confiance aveugle que lui avait finalement donné Nagato. Il avait envie… De leur rendre hommage. De les remercier. Ce qu'ils lui avaient donné était un cadeau irremplaçable. Ils lui avaient donné leur vie.

- Ma volonté… Cette volonté de ne pas abandonner… Cette souffrance. C'est ce que j'ai hérité… De mon maître, et de son autre disciple !

Le sourire de Konan s'agrandit à ces paroles. Elle lui tendit la main, et ainsi, se forma un bouquet de fleur aux reflets blancs et bleus.

- Accepte alors ceci. Et devient la fleur de l'espoir qui ne fane jamais…

Naruto lui fit un sourire radieux, et posa les mains sur les siennes, serrant avec elle le bouquet. Peut-être était-ce le commencement d'un grand espoir. Et Konan était heureuse, car malgré la tristesse de la perte, elle voyait maintenant pour elle et son pays, un avenir radieux. Peut-être enfin, la pluie de larmes qui tuait chaque jour un peu plus Ame no Kuni, disparaîtrait. Peut-être pourrait-elle voir les premiers rayons de soleil perçant à travers ces sombres nuages.

_« Vous avez vu ça, Ero-sennin ? »_

* * *

><p>Et il était de nouveau seul. Konan partie, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait tenu bon que par fierté de ne tomber devant personne. Il avait beaucoup marché, mais les blessures le faisaient maintenant trop souffrir. Il retira son blouson orange déchiré, et avec difficulté, passa une main sur sa poitrine maillée. Il la regarda, imbibée de sang. Il comprenait maintenant, la douleur. La blessure que Nagato lui avait infligé n'avait pas guéri. Il s'assit contre un arbre, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester seul longtemps. Il regarda le ciel à travers la cime des arbres, et avala difficilement pour dégager sa gorge. Le goût métallique du sang bien sûr. Et bien, il ne s'était jamais autant battu de toute sa vie. Un combat à mort, peut-être son tout premier, véritable.<p>

Forçant ses jambes à réagir, il se releva dans une grimace, et s'appuya d'une main sur l'arbre contre lequel il s'était assis. Et ainsi, il se remit à marcher en direction des ruines de son village. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette fois, à la simple pensée que Konohagakure, son précieux village, était sauf. Tous les morts qu'il avait sentis, parmi elles, Shizune, Kakashi, Fukasaku, étaient revenus à la vie. Savoir qu'ils étaient tous en vie lui arracha ensuite quelques larmes de soulagement. Il les essuya d'un revers de son bras nu, et reprit aussitôt la marche. Et il arriva alors proche de la sortie de la forêt, la lumière vive du soleil couchant filtrant à travers les imposants troncs d'arbres. Et pourtant, il n'avait plus la force. Il haleta bruyamment, essayant de canaliser la douleur de sa blessure et de ses membres douloureux, avant de simplement d'effondrer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'à la place de rencontrer le sol dur et froid, il rencontra les bras d'une personne qu'il avait su mort, peu avant sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'ami mystérieux.

- Tu as été super, entendit-il.

Reconnaissant sa voix, les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler, alors qu'il ferma les yeux, sentant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller sur le dos de l'homme qui lui apportait son aide. Il releva alors la tête, et ce fut un homme masqué, l'œil souriant, qui l'accueilli.

- Kakashi-sensei… Je n'ai vraiment plus de force…

- C'est rien, Naruto. Je vois que tu as subi un coup de croissance. Un peu plus, et je t'aurais pris pour un autre.

Naruto lui fit un sourire. Il manqua de s'écrouler, mais l'épouvantail le retint aussitôt, et prit son bras droit pour le poser sur ses épaules. « Tu as réussi, Naruto. Je suis fier de toi. » prononça-t-il, avant de commencer à marcher, lentement, vers Konoha, en soutenant fermement son jeune élève. Il regarda attentivement l'Uzumaki, cachant son étonnement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le jeune garçon avait pris de l'âge en si peu de temps. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu de loin, il avait tout d'abord cru voir le père du garçon, bien qu'il l'avait reconnu par les marques de moustaches sur ses joues. A bien y réfléchir, ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas, après le miracle qui venait de se produire. Tous les morts avaient ressuscité. Naruto avait une expression lasse, cependant, il ne dura que peu de temps, lorsque enfin, ils sortirent de la forêt.

La lumière les illumina, et relevant la tête pour regarder devant lui, l'héritage du quatrième resta ébahis devant le miracle accompli. Une immense foule s'étendait devant lui, et lui envoyaient une multitude d'éloge.

- Naruto est revenu !

- Tu es notre héros Naruto !

- On a tous cru en toi !

Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, et tous avaient des regards pleins d'admiration et de joie. Et tout ces cris de louanges, tous, furent gravés dans sa mémoire. Tous ces visages qui autrefois, ne lui avaient accordé que mépris ou tout simplement ignoré, étaient maintenant empli de bonheur et de joie de voir que leur sauveur était revenu sain et sauf. Les enfants, à qui ont avait appris à le fuir, l'approchaient maintenant, admiratifs, excités à l'idée d'approcher le ninja qui avait vaincu leur ennemi.

- Ils ont tous attendu ton retour, Naruto, rajouta Kakashi, constatant l'air d'incrédulité qui brillait dans les yeux de son élève.

- Je me suis permis de leur décrire en détail ce qui s'est passé, prononça Katsuyu, alors qu'elle reposait sur les épaules partiellement nues de Naruto.

- Naruto… Tu as très bien fait, dit-il en rassurant le blond, pour essayer de le faire sourire.

Il s'éloigna néanmoins rapidement, laissant place à un grand nombre de villageois et de shinobi qui vinrent entourer le jeune blond, pour le couvrir d'étreinte et d'éloge, le tout de façon très passionnée.

- Tu es blessé !

- Comment s'est déroulé le combat ?

- Cette blessure te fait-elle mal ?

Naruto hésita encore à toute cette attention qu'il reçut de la part des villageois. Jamais, jamais ses actions n'avaient reçut crédit de personne. Lorsqu'il avait vaincu Gaara, personne n'était venu le remercier. Lorsqu'il avait ramené Tsunade, rien non plus. Lorsqu'il avait plusieurs fois combattu Orochimaru, risqué sa vie contre l'Akatsuki, tous ses efforts n'avaient été récompensés que par le silence. Depuis lors, Naruto en était venu à douter que jamais ses réalisations ne seraient reconnues à leurs justes valeurs, qu'elles seraient ignorées et mises de côté par des simples « Le démon ».

Il n'avait jamais su que ses prouesses, ses victoires, aussi bien que ses échecs et défaites, étaient toujours des nouvelles et des commérages qui étaient les objets de nombreuses conversations parmi les villageois et shinobis.

Lorsqu'il avait échoué à ramener Sasuke, il lui arrivait de sentir littéralement la rancœur et le dégoût que lui donnaient les habitants de la feuille. Le mépris qu'on lui témoignait depuis toujours n'avait fait qu'augmenter, avec ce cuisant et décevant échec. Il avait été blâmé toute sa vie pour être le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi, les habitants du village allant jusqu'à le prendre pour le Kyuubi lui-même… Et revenu de cette mission désastreuse de récupération du dernier détenteur du Sharingan, il était de nouveau injustement blâmé pour la désertion de Sasuke. De nouveau considéré comme un échec personnifié. Comme un perdant, comme un déchet.

Lorsque Hidan de Kawagakure, membre d'Akatsuki, avait tué Asuma Sarutobi, Naruto ne s'était jamais autant haï de toute sa vie. Il se dégoûtait, ayant par son statut de Jinchuuriki, causé la mort indirectement à un ninja de Konoha. Le fils du Sandaime, et héritié des Sarutobi, pas moins. Il ne le connaissait pas autant que d'autres personnes, mais il savait qu'il avait une fiancée, il avait un enfant… Il avait une famille. Il était aimé par tous, et il était mort, d'une mort sanglante, seul, dans le froid.

Certains lui avaient dit qu'ils ne le blâmaient pas, qu'ils ne lui en avaient pas voulu… Mais il voyait dans leurs yeux ce mensonge. Ils lui en voulaient, beaucoup. Il aurait pu ne pas exister, ça aurait été pareil. Kurenai ne lui avait adressé jusque là qu'un seul regard, et ce seul regard n'avait été empli que d'amertume et scepticisme. Ino ne lui avait même pas reparlé.

Shikamaru ne lui en voulait pas, alors qu'il était tout à fait au courant de son rapport avec le Kyuubi et Akatsuki. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu, car il savait que ce n'était en rien sa faute. Mais, là non plus, ça n'empêcha en rien les ragots et paroles haineuses qui visaient à ternir sa réputation déjà peu fameuse.

Mais là. En ce moment, c'était… Son rêve. Son précieux rêve. Le rêve de toute sa vie, le rêve qu'il avait lorsqu'à cinq ans il était contraint de fouiller dans les poubelles pour survivre, son rêve lorsque le dix octobre, les villageois venaient le trouver et le frapper sans cesse et le battre jusqu'à chaque fois le laisser pour mort. Ce rêve qu'il pensait impossible. Il vivait son rêve, d'être aimé par les gens de son village. Il était finalement reconnu. Cette attention pour laquelle il avait lutté et souffert, juste pour en avoir ne serait-ce que l'illusion.

Et malgré cela… Ca lui semblait si faux. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre. Ce sentiment d'apaisement. Cette aura de soucis, d'amour et de soin, tout autour de lui, juste pour lui. Ces mains qui se posaient sur lui, ces personnes qui l'étreignaient, qui lui souriaient. Ces dames qui embrassaient ses joues, ces enfants qui serraient ses jambes. Cette aura d'amour suffoquant.

Des petites larmes sillonnèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'un petit sourire se traça sur son visage.

Il était heureux. Vraiment heureux.

* * *

><p>Au loin, ressortant d'une branche d'arbre, Zetsu observait très contrarié les résultats du combat de Pain contre le Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Devant lui, en contrebas, au loin, s'étendait le néant qui remplaçait maintenant Konoha. Et l'immense foule rassemblée. Il entendait les cris de joies des habitants de Konoha, tous vivants sans exception. Pain les avait irrémédiablement trahis.<p>

- Franchement, qui aurait pu croire que Pain allait être battu ? Quelle déception, maugréa la moitié blanche.

- Allez. On doit prévenir Tobi. Allons-y, grogna son homologue noir.

Ils se renfoncèrent dans le bois, disparaissant totalement. Ce que Zetsu ne savait pas, c'était que Nagato avait fait plus que rendre la vie à ses victimes. Il avait offert beaucoup plus.

* * *

><p>Shikaku de son côté, observait avec un sourire, le garçon Uzumaki être choyé par les citoyens de Konoha. Il avait largement mérité tout cet amour, après avoir sauvé Konoha de la destruction totale. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile pour le vieux chef des Jōnins de Konoha de savoir que l'ambition de l'ami de son fils était de devenir le Hokage. Le garçon, durant son enfance, avait hurlé à tue tête à qui voulait bien l'entendre, qu'il serait un jour le dirigeant de la feuille. Tous connaissaient l'objectif de l'Uzumaki.<p>

De plus, Shikaku ne pouvait pas être plus fier de lui. Il était encore étonné à quel point le garçon avait progressé ces derniers temps, prenant les uns après les autres ses ennemis, persévérant sa formation de ninja, ses entraînements, sa carrière. Il était peut-être toujours un Genin, hiérarchiquement, mais il ne doutait pas que Naruto était… Le ninja le plus fort de Konoha actuellement.

Heureusement, le garçon avait aussi mûri considérablement, et sa maturité était très vite remarquable. Shikaku put y desceller les différences entre le blond d'autrefois, et celui de maintenant.

Naruto n'avait que dix-sept ans. Mais il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Personne n'avait besoin d'être un génie comme lui pour voir à qui ressemblait Naruto, surtout maintenant qu'il avait subit cette étrange transformation l'ayant fait vieillir de quelques années. Etant un ami proche de Inoichi, et de son clan, il savait que ces derniers étaient très connus pour leur couleur de cheveux unique. En effet, les cheveux blonds étaient très rares dans le monde ninja, encore plus dans le pays du feu, et les Yamanaka ont été avec Naruto et Tsunade les seuls blonds dans Hi no Kuni.

Il sourit de nouveau à sa vue. Nul doute que ce garçon serait un pilier sur lequel Konohagakure devrait essentiellement se reposer très prochainement. Il faisait d'immense progrès, se renforçant, et il avait certainement dépassé les générations précédentes. Il avait vu de loin le début du combat mené contre Pain, et savait que ce niveau était au-delà du simple niveau Jônin. Il avait eu vent de la défaite cuisante de Kakashi. Ce fut dire, ni Kakashi ni même Chōsa, où encore l'escouade ANBU personnelle de la cinquième, dirigée par Yugao Uzuki n'avait réussi ne serait-ce que toucher Pain. Et Naruto l'avait vaincu, à lui tout seul.

Il sentit alors une pointe de chakra juste derrière lui. Un ANBU apparut.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Une assemblée extraordinaire vient d'être exigée. En tant que leader des Jōnins, votre présence est requise immédiatement au palais du Daimyo.

- Déjà… ? dit-il, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de l'ANBU.

Il soupira. Il sentait déjà les complications venir. Les prochains jours ne seraient pas de tout repos. Ils seraient galères, comme dirait son imbécile de fils. Il quitta discrètement sa place, se préparant aussitôt à partir pour le nord à quelques kilomètres, en direction du palais du roi, et ce sans prévenir son ami Inoichi se tenant à côté de lui. La victoire écrasante de Naruto et de ses progrès resta cependant profondément ancré dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Naruto se trouvait dans une des tentes érigées pour abriter les citoyens de la feuille, maintenant que plus un seul bâtiment n'existait. Debout, il regarda à ses pieds, la forme inerte de Tsunade, couchée sur un matelas. Sakura et Shizune étaient agenouillées à sa droite, alors que Kakashi se trouvait à sa gauche, debout. Le blond faisait un légère pause, alors que dehors les villageois fêtaient sa victoire, ne manquant pas de littéralement lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'ils l'apercevaient. Mais le moment n'était pas à la joie actuellement. Le blond portait un simple T-shirt blanc uniforme, et un pantalon noir, ainsi que des sandales shinobis. Il avait besoin de repos, mais par-dessus tout, d'assurance. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour Tsunade. Sa Baa-chan a lui seul… Qui était dans un piteux état…<p>

- Elle a utilisé une technique avec Katsuyu pour protéger le village… Depuis, elle est inconsciente. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quand elle ouvrira de nouveau les yeux, dit Sakura.

La jeune femme était inquiète. Elle ne ressentait cependant pas l'inquiétude de Naruto et Shizune. Elle était une disciple de Tsunade, certes, mais ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être aussi proche de la Hokage Godaime que ne l'étaient Naruto et Shizune. Elle leva les yeux vers Naruto, toujours aussi étonné par le physique du blond. Elle l'avait revu quelques heures auparavant, mais manqua de ne pas le reconnaître. Il avait beaucoup changé, il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un garçon de seize ans, et si elle avait dû lui donner un âge sans le connaître, elle lui aurait facilement fixé vingt ans…

Elle avait sérieusement besoin de lui parler.

- Tsunade-chan… prononça calmement l'Uzumaki, en s'étant agenouillé devant la Godaime.

Il passa le dos de sa main contre la joue maintenant abîmée par la vieillesse de sa mère de substitution. Le jutsu qu'elle utilisait pour cacher son âge n'étant plus en fonction, elle avait l'air si… Fragile et faible. Si fatiguée. Cette vue lui fit presque mal au cœur. Sa Baa-chan souffrait, et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il soupira. Elle était vivante, et rien que cette pensée le rassura mille fois. Il avait déjà perdu Jiraiya. S'il perdait Tsunade, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

* * *

><p>La réunion du conseil était tout aussi déplaisante que Shikaku l'avait imaginé. Après une demi heure de route jusqu'aux palais du Daimyo, il avait aussitôt rejoins la salle du haut conseil… La salle, circulaire, était entièrement vide, si ce n'était pour la longue table de pierre rectangulaire. Cinq sièges étaient disposés sur les deux longueurs de la table, ainsi que le grand siège du Daimyo à son extrémité, arborant le kanji du pays du Feu.<p>

D'un côté, les cinq hauts consultants du seigneur du pays du Feu étaient installés, alors que sur la table s'étalaient plusieurs documents et rapports sur l'attaque qui avait eu lieu, et diverses informations financières concernant Konohagakure.

De l'autre côté, en face des cinq hauts conseillers du Daimyo, étaient installés les cinq grands représentants de Konoha. Les deux doyens conservateurs, Homura Mikotado et Koharu Utatane, les deux anciens coéquipiers de Hiruzen Sarutobi, à côté d'eux, Danzō Shimura, un autre doyen, le leader de la section Ne, toujours en activité. Le leader de la section ANBU de Konoha, sur le dos de son manteau étant écrit « Kyaputen-Kommanda », démontrant par là son statut de Ansatsu numéro un. Et bien sûr, Shikaku Nara, le leader du contingent Jônin de Konohagakure.

Kōkei Shijimi, le daimyo, présidait la réunion et avait parole absolue. C'était lui qui prenait les décisions, et s'éventait de temps en temps de son éventail, de manière surfaite. Il ne semblait pas atteint par la tension naissante dans la salle, mais Shikaku savait qu'il en était tout autre.

La tension dans la salle était palpable.

- Nous avons l'intention de continuer notre combat contre l'organisation « Akatsuki » avec l'aide des nations alliées, prononça alors Homura, brisant le silence.

- Puisque le village est en ruine… Vous pouvez compter sur l'instance du pays du feu pour aider à sa complète reconstruction, répondit un jeune conseiller portant des lunettes. Nous devons d'abords estimer les coûts d'une telle initiative… Et surveiller les autres nations qui pourraient éventuellement…

- Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup plus important que cela…

Alors que le conseiller avaient saisit un document devant lui tout en parlant, il avait été coupé par Danzō. Le vieux faucon de guerre n'avait que faire des problèmes budgétaires, qu'il jugeait totalement insignifiant et sans importance. Il avait un objectif précis, et il était prêt à bondir dessus, envoyant au diable le reste. Dans ses yeux d'air impassible, se cachait cependant une véritable fourberie.

- Nous devons élire un nouvel Hokage, impérativement.

Le silence régna alors sur la salle.

- Ne ferait-on pas mieux d'attendre le bon rétablissement de Tsunade ? demanda, d'un œil suspicieux, le daimyo.

Danzō fronça les sourcils aussitôt, n'aimant pas laisser un imbécile tel que le daimyo dicter le court des évènements.

- Daimyo-sama, l'état comateux de Tsunade risque de durer longtemps. Vu l'état du village, nous nous devons de prendre des mesures nécessaires, et si elle n'ouvre pas les yeux... prononça alors Koharu Utatane.

Elle laissa le silence planer quelques secondes, avant de reprendre pour un seul argument que Shikaku jugea à ce moment très futile. « Elle est par ailleurs en grande partie responsable de ce qui vient d'arriver à Konoha. »

- Hmm… J'aurais bien choisi Jiraiya pour cette fois, mais maintenant qu'il n'est plus parmi nous… Dommage, je l'appréciais très particulièrement. D'autre suggestion ? demanda le daimyo, en interrogeant du regard les membres de la session.

Danzō masqua un sourire mauvais. Sa chance se présentait comme sur un plateau d'argent ! « Si je peux me permettre… » commença-t-il lentement.

- Je recommande Kakashi Hatake !

Danzō axa son regard menaçant sur le Jônin à sa gauche, extrêmement contrarié. Il savait que ce dernier tentait de détruire ses plans.

- Ah oui… ! Le fils du Croc Blanc, s'exclama le daimyo. C'est un bon choix. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de ses conseillers.

- Et bien… Nul ne peut nier qu'il s'agit d'une personne forte et respectable.

- Cependant… ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit trop jeune ?

- Minato était encore plus jeune…

- Qui était son sensei ? demanda le conseiller au lunette.

- Le Yondaime, s'empressa de répondre Homura, plutôt séduit par la possibilité de Kakashi sixième Hokage.

Le daimyo fut soudainement très amusé. Il rit légèrement en faisant le lien entre les ninjas. « Le Yondaime étant un disciple de Jiraiya qui était lui-même un disciple du Sandaime… Je n'y vois donc aucun… »

- Sauf que c'est l'enseignement du troisième… Qui a mené le village à sa propre destruction ! tonna Danzō en coupant littéralement la parole au daimyo.

Ce dernier, offensé par le comportement irrespectueux du vieux conseiller, avala. Les consultants du pays du feu étaient eux aussi contrarié par cette absence de respect envers leur roi et le Sandaime.

- Le leader de l'Akatsuki, celui qui a détruit le village, était un disciple de Jiraiya ! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on donne du pouvoir aux autres pays par pitié ! Vous êtes bien naïfs tous autant que vous êtes ! maugréa Danzō, ne se retenant absolument pas d'injurier les conseillers et le daimyo.

Il n'avait au départ pas imaginé procéder d'une telle façon, mais voyant que la balance semblait avoir penché en sa faveur, il continua sûr de lui.

- Ce genre de pensée naïve est faible ! Et c'est cette faiblesse qui est à l'origine de la trahison de nos alliés de Suna ! De la tentative de destruction de Konoha par Orochimaru ! De l'invasion d'Akatsuki !

Danzō fit une légère pause, avant de reprendre.

- C'est aussi de cette façon qu'on a laissé s'échapper Sasuke, le dernier des Uchiha, pour en faire un ninja déserteur !

Aussitôt, il se leva brutalement, en sursaut, donnant un coup de canne au sol.

- De quel genre d'Hokage avons-nous besoin maintenant ! cria-t-il. D'un qui soit capable de nous sortir pleinement de cette crise, d'apporter la justice dans le monde des shinobis et de renforcer les lois qui nous gouvernent ! Et cet Hokage inespéré, c'est moi !

La salle fut silencieuse. Le seigneur du feu s'en retourna vers ses conseillers qui se mirent à converser silencieusement entre eux, soucieux d'un tel argumentaire de la part du vieux doyen, et essayer de déterminer les avantages et les conséquences de choisir comme Hokage Danzō Shimura. Après quelques minutes, un conseiller décida de parler pour les autres de leur décision. « Peut-être… devrions-nous laisser le poste à Danzō, daimyo-sama. »

Kōkei Shijimi décida que si ses conseillers approuvaient l'avènement de Danzō, alors il n'avait aucun problème à le laisser prendre le poste de Hokage. Après tout, Danzō était âgé, sa place ne serait que temporaire. Il ferma les yeux, et s'apprêta à parler.

- Ne soyez pas influencé par ses paroles fanatiques et aussi peu arbitraires ! prévint Shikaku.

- Très bien, c'est décidé, prononça le daimyo sans tenir compte des propos du cerf.

Le Nara réfléchissait à une façon contrer la stratégie de Danzō. Si Kakashi avait été jugé inacceptable en raison d'aspect aussi futile, il devait trouver une personne qui suscitait le respect et la consécration. Une personne forte, qui était respectée du peuple de Konoha et de ses ninjas. Son esprit porta alors aussitôt sur une personne en particulier. Naruto. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que Kakashi. Il était très respecté, et avait beaucoup de pouvoir. Bien qu'il était trop jeune, Shikaku le savait… Au mieux, le garçon lui servirait à distraire l'attention de la réunion, qu'il puisse trouver durant ce temps un ninja très bon candidat au titre.

- Je propose Naruto Uzumaki !

A contrario à la candidature de Kakashi qui n'était pas aussi sérieuse que celle-ci, il s'attendait là à ce que la moitié du conseil ne se mette à rire, si ce n'était pas pour la tension qui avait été de nouveau installée après le discours de Danzō. Ce ne fut pas le cas cependant. Homura par contre, laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur, se demande quelle mouche avait donc piqué le chef des Jōnin. « S'il vous plait Nara… Expliquez moi comment Naruto ferait un meilleur candidat que Danzō ? » questionna-t-il, avant de se remettre à rire. Danzō n'était en revanche pas si amusé, et au contraire, était étonnement calme après la mention de Naruto.

Le chef du clan Nara réfléchit, respirant profondément en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait défendre sa proposition contre Homura, qui semblait vraiment réticent à l'élection potentiel de Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, sixième Hokage. L'idée devenait à ses yeux de plus en plus attrayante.

- Et bien, Shikaku, maintenant que vous en avez fini, pourquoi ne pas passez à …

- Excusez moi, Homura, j'aimerais écouter Shikaku. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de ce jeune personnage, Naruto Uzumaki, depuis déjà quelques années, intervint Kōkei Shijimiétant plongé alors dans une certaine réflexion, que les deux doyens, sans compter Danzō, prirent comme une menace potentielle de perte de leurs influences dans le village caché de la feuille.

- Seigneur du Feu ! Je proteste ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! répliqua aussitôt Homura, tenacement, et de par ce fait, intriguant le daimyo qui silencieux, se contenta d'observer les réactions d'Homura.

- Ah… Vous avez raison conseiller. Mais je pense que nous entrons dans un temps de changement, où l'âge et le pouvoir… Deviennent de moins en moins liés.

Les mots d'expériences du daimyo firent taire un instant le doyen. « Souvenez-vous. Itachi Uchiha était le Kyaputen-Kommanda de la section ANBU, à seulement douze ou treize ans… »

- Et regardez comment tout cela s'est terminé ! Il a cédé sous la pression, finissant par assassiner son clan ! déclara avec agressivité Danzō, en colère contre l'idiotie du daimyo.

- Il n'est d'ailleurs pas aussi émotionnellement préparé comme le prodige Uchiha. S'il vous plait, daimyo-sama, entendez raison. Il n'est qu'un simple Genin, s'exclama Koharu avec dédain, surtout sur le mot Genin.

- Sans parler qu'il était le dernier de sa classe à l'académie ! rajouta Homura.

Shikaku jura à ces arguments. Quelle hypocrisie.

- Passer de Genin à Kage est tout simplement inconcevable ! cria Koharu, renchérissant les protestations.

Le daimyo observa les autres membres de la réunion, et soupira, voyant que la situation ne semblait pas progresser le moins du monde.

- Il n'est pas prêt, vous avez peut-être raison. Toujours est-il que vous devez juger du jeune homme par sa maturité actuelle, et non pas par celle des autres enfants du même âge, dit-il, avant de rire. Après tout cela, nous n'avons même pas entendu les raisons de Shikaku d'une telle proposition, et je dois dire que je suis assez intéressé. Shikaku ? demanda-t-il en le regardant, à la fois avec amusement et respect.

Le Nara soupira, ennuyé légèrement par cette réunion. D'un soutient zéro sur lui, il avait renversé la situation.

- Mon seigneur, commença-t-il. Il semble que… Vous et vos conseillers, en tant que membres éminents de réunions extraordinaires, pouvez entendre des secrets de classe S ?

- En effet Nara-san, oui, nous sommes autorisés. Continuez.

- Naruto Uzumaki est un Genin, certes, dit-il en regardant les deux doyens avec amertume. Ce que Homura et Koharu ont omis de préciser, c'est qu'à l'époque des examens Chuunin, Naruto aurait obtenu son diplôme, si ce n'était pas pour l'invasion qui a clos l'évènement, bien entendu. Durant cette période, il a défait le réputé Jōnin actuel Neji Hyuuga, ainsi que le Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, rajouta-t-il.

Il fit une pause, pour que le daimyo et ses conseillers puissent assimiler l'information.

- Lorsque nous avons examiné les détails de l'invasion, il est paru que Gaara était la carte maîtresse de l'attaque, étant donné son statut de Jinchuuriki de l'Ichibi no Shukaku. Et Naruto l'a vaincu à lui seul, prononça-t-il avec fierté dans la voix. Il a aussi fait face à Orochimaru et Kabuto Yakushi, un Jōnin hautement qualifié, qu'il battu avec une technique classée au rang A. Il a aussi très récemment défait l'homme qui, avec une seule technique, a réduit Konoha no satō à néant. Un homme que pas même Tsunade ou Jiraiya ne pouvaient vaincre. Un homme qui dirige le groupe de terroriste composé des plus puissants nuke-nin du monde ninja.

Il refit de nouveau une pause, avant de reprendre son argument.

- Et par-dessus tout, il montre une grande compassion et des soins pour chaque personne vivante, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Un ninja miséricordieux. Pff, qui pourrait suivre un ninja qui ne tuerait pas pour son pays ! railla Danzō avec un timbre de moquerie dans la voix.

Le daimyo s'exprima alors. « C'est vrai, un shinobi qui hésite à tuer quelqu'un qui tenterait de me tuer ou vous, dans un futur incertain… » Shikaku hocha la tête, donnant raison au daimyo sur ce point, mais le temps qu'avait passé son fils avec Naruto lui avait montré la subtilité du jeune Uzumaki.

- Mon fils Shikamaru, dit-il, a sentit la mort et le mal émaner de Gaara, le Kazekage, lorsqu'il était jeune. Il m'a dit que Gaara l'aurait tué sauvagement s'il avait simplement fait l'erreur de prononcer un mot de travers. Suite à leur combat, Naruto a eu la chance de le tuer. Gaara était aux portes de la mort, et pourtant, Naruto l'a épargné. Grâce à cela, Gaara vit maintenant une vie paisible en tant que Godaime Kazekage, et nos relations avec Sunagakure n'ont jamais été aussi fortes et fluctuantes ! Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki. J'ai eu vent de fait que Naruto l'avait épargné lorsque celui-ci était à sa merci, et regardez ce qui est arrivé ? Shikaku demanda, à l'attention de tous dans la salle, en particulier les doyens et le daimyo.

Un silence plutôt serein s'installa, et Shikaku fit un sourire sûr de soi.

- Nagato ramena du monde des morts tout ceux qu'il avait tué, et si ce n'était pas pour Naruto et son cœur d'or, nous serions en ce moment en train de creuser des millier de tombes plutôt que de penser à la reconstruction du village.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, et croisa alors les bras derrière la tête.

- Naruto a permis de très nombreuses relations à Konoha avec de nombreux villages et pays étrangers. Les oiseaux, les légumes, le printemps, la cascade, les vagues, pour ne citer qu'eux ! Je pourrais continuer, la liste est assez longue, mais mon point étant fait là-dessus : Naruto n'est pas qu'un ninja puissant de notre village en terme de ninjutsu. Il l'est aussi politiquement, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il nous donne des alliés, s'exclama-t-il, avant de laisser un petit rire lubrique sortir, ce qui étonna les autres membres de la réunion. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, il y a eu plusieurs contacts de pays étrangers désireux d'organiser des mariages politique, avec parfois les daimyos eux-mêmes, je retiendrais Shion du pays du démon et Koyuki du pays du printemps, impliquant uniquement Naruto. Apparemment, le garçon a laissé de fortes impressions sur les jeunes femmes de nos alliés.

Shikaku sentit alors à ce moment là tout les membres de la réunion, excepté Danzō, trouver en Naruto un dirigeant beaucoup plus séduisant que le vieux faucon de guerre.

- Juste à l'heure actuelle, la totalité de Konoha fête et célèbre sa victoire contre Pain. Ils sont en train de le féliciter et l'acclamer. Il a le respect de nos shinobis, contrairement à certains autres candidats, dit-il en ignorant le regard colérique que lui adressait un certain concerné. Il a été formé par Kakashi durant son temps Genin, puis est devenu l'apprenti de Jiraiya…

Il inspira alors fort, se préparant aux conséquences de révéler un tel secret, que même les deux coéquipiers de Hiruzen ignoraient.

- Et aussi longtemps que le secret de classe S existe, il n'est officiellement pas l'enfant de Minato Namikaze.

La salle a aussitôt cédé dans un brouhaha de protestations, très vite stoppé lorsque le daimyo leva la main pour calmer les membres choqués et indignés. Le daimyo resta cependant tout à fait silencieux, d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.

- Il a le patrimoine.

Il pensa au talent non feint du quatrième.

- Il a la puissance.

Il pensa à tous ces combats victorieux, contre Gaara, Orochimaru, Akatsuki.

- Il a le respect des shinobis et villageois de Konoha, sans compter de nombreux pays étrangers et dames de tout horizons.

Il repensait cette fois aux lueurs qui devait s'élever du ciel, là où une immense fête se déroulait, comme lors de l'avènement du quatrième. Danzō vit le regard dans les yeux du daimyo, et savait que Shikaku était en train de convaincre cet imbécile. « Il a reçut les mêmes enseignements qui ont fait de ce village ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! » accusa Danzō en soulignant bien sûr les dommages reçus.

- Les enseignements du premier Hokage ont été adoptés par le second qui enseigna à son tour au troisième, répondit Shikaku. Le troisième enseigna à Jiraiya et Tsunade, la cinquième, qui embrassèrent tout deux ses enseignements. Puis Jiraiya enseigna au quatrième, mais aussi à son fils, Naruto, termina-t-il.

Il en démontra ainsi les connexions au daimyo maintenant très convaincu.

- Danzō demande le changement ! Il dit que se sont ces enseignements qui ont détruit Konoha ! continua-t-il, avec l'attention total du daimyo. Mais pourtant, ces enseignements, cette compassion et cet altruisme, la volonté du feu… ! Ce sont des valeurs qui nous sont proches, qui font ce que nous sommes depuis toujours. Si on écoutait Danzō et toutes ses méthodes, alors il n'y aurait plus de paix, plus de pitié, ni de tolérance ! Il y aurait juste la guerre.

Si Shikaku avait pu mourir d'un regard à cet instant précis, alors il serait mort plus d'une fois, suite au regard que lui adressait Danzō. Il savait qu'il se mettait en défaveur du vieux doyen, mais il valait mieux avoir n'importe qui d'autre à la place du Hokage que lui, et Naruto lui paraissait à ce moment le candidat… Idéal.

- Naruto est à ce jour… Le seul shinobi qui suivra la voix qu'ont emprunté les précédents Hokage, cette voix qui nous a fait survivre à trois grandes guerres ninjas et qui nous a élevé dans le monde ninja comme la première grande puissance shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki mérite le titre plus que quiconque dans ce monde, et encore moins ce vieux faucon de guerre ! tonna-t-il en pointant ostensiblement du doigt le vieux leader des Ne.

Danzō fulmina alors, totalement indigné qu'on lui volait son objectif juste sous son nez. « Je prot-… ! »

Le seigneur du Feu leva aussitôt la main, coupant de suite les revendications naissantes, tandis que soulagé, Shikaku respira profondément.

- Vous avez expliqué votre avis Shikaku, dit Shijimi avec un sourire. ANBU-san, comment réagiriez-vous à devenir le subordonné de Uzumaki Naruto ?

L'ANBU masqué, d'un calme complet, ne bougea pas à la question du daimyo. Il croisa lentement ses bras, se préparant à répondre à son roi.

- J'ai déjà… Reçu pour mission de Sandaime-sama de surveiller étroitement le jeune Uzumaki plusieurs fois durant son enfance. Il m'est arrivé de le surveiller de nouveau après qu'il soit revenu de son voyage initiatique avec Jiraiya-sama. Naruto Uzumaki… En tant qu'individu, est d'un naturel maladroit, quelques fois, extrême. Le discernement est une notion, jusqu'à dernière nouvelle, qui lui est plus ou moins étrangère. Il éprouve des difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments et opinions au vues d'une enfance qui lui a été désastreuse.

Le shinobi masqué laissa quelques secondes de répit, semblant réfléchir à la formulation de ses propos. Son argumentaire avait laissé sourire Danzō, la description de son caractère n'étant pour le moins pas très méliorative.

- En tant que ninja… Naruto est très qualifié. Il est sans aucun doute un ninja beaucoup plus compétent que nous tous ici, et je ne m'abuserais pas en avançant le fait qu'il soit le plus fort ninja de Konoha à l'actuel. Il est persévérant, talentueux et très courageux. Je pense que si Tsunade-sama était ici, elle recommanderait également Naruto au titre.

- C'est ridicule, j'en ai assez enten- !

- Non ! C'est moi qui en aie assez entendu Danzō ! J'en ai assez de ce manque de respect de votre part, et je vous recommande de revoir impérativement vos manières sous risque de devoir quitter la salle, coupa aussitôt Kōkei. ANBU-san, continuez.

Le daimyo n'appréciait pas du tout lorsque le doyen se manifestait si irrespectueusement, ajouté à cela que ce jeune homme, Naruto, l'attrayait de plus en plus. Ses conseillers semblaient eux aussi très satisfait du jeune homme, et les deux doyens Homura et Koharu paraissaient eux aussi finalement assez convaincu du mérite du jeune Uzumaki.

- Je parle pour moi… Et non pour les autres bien sûr. Mais pour mon temps d'observation du garçon, après analyse de sa carrière… Je donnerais sans hésitation ma vie pour lui, car je sais qu'il en ferait autant, sinon beaucoup plus pour moi, ou pour n'importe quel homme, femme, ou enfant de Konoha.

Il laissa échapper un rire attendrit derrière son masque.

- Pour moi, je pense que… pour obtenir et brandir le titre de Hokage de Konoha no satō, il n'y a pas meilleur que lui dans la mesure où… Il possède véritablement…

… La volonté du Feu.

Après ce discours, le daimyo, aussi bien que ses conseillers et les deux doyens coéquipiers de Hiruzen, restèrent silencieux. Finalement, le daimyo posa ses deux mains sur la table de pierre, et hocha la tête.

- Bien. J'en ai suffisamment entendu. C'est décidé.

Il se leva lentement, posant l'éventail - dont il se servait pour cacher la partie inférieure de son visage- sur la table.

- En tant que Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, je nomme Naruto Uzumaki… Rokudaime Hokage.

La révélation fut frappante, et Kōkei Shijimi frappa finalement dans ses mains, un messager personnel du daimyo apparaissant instantanément à sa gauche.

- Faites quérir Uzumaki Naruto immédiatement, ordonna le roi, avec un petit sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

- Ce sera fait mon seigneur.

Danzō serra les poings, se retenant d'attaquer ces personnes qui venaient de réduire à néant ses ambitions. Il aurait dû être le Rokudaime Hokage, pas cet imbécile de gamin Kyuubi sans valeur ! Il fixa le Kyaputen-Kommanda des ANBUs et le leader des Jōnins… C'était une victoire. Une simple victoire.

* * *

><p>- P-Pardon ? demanda Naruto, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'on venait de lui dire.<p>

- Nous, du haut conseil, t'avons nommer, Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto les regarda, choqué. Littéralement choqué. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi on l'avait choisi, lui, parmi des milliers d'autres. Il était pire que choqué ! Ses jambes tremblaient sous la déclaration.

- J-je… commença-t-il.

Cependant, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit un siège, laissant ses jambes au repos dans un soupir, sous l'émotion oppressante. Le daimyo sourit à sa vue, assez satisfait de rencontrer le dénommé Naruto, et de voir ses réactions. Il ressemblait vraiment à son père. Identique, en fait, si ce n'était pas pour les étranges marques de moustaches sur ses joues.

- Vas-tu accepter ? demanda l'un des conseillers du daimyo, amusé par la façon dont avait réagis Naruto.

Le blond lui n'était pas aussi amusé. Bien sûr, il avait obtenu la reconnaissance totale des citoyens de Konoha, mais tout allait trop vite ! Pourquoi l'avait-on nommé LUI au poste de Hokage Rokudaime ? Comment étaient-ils sûrs qu'ils pourraient s'occuper du poste mieux que d'autres beaucoup plus qualifiés et expérimentés ! Il était trop jeune, beaucoup trop à son goût ! Il connaissait les enjeux d'être le leader d'un village.

Etre Kage demandait de la confiance. Cela demandait de la force, dans le ninjutsu, mais aussi dans le caractère. Il savait que le Kage était la figure du village. Lorsque l'on parlait d'un village, on pensait à son leader, et réciproquement. Naruto savait que le titre demandait un mental d'acier, et surtout, qu'il devait inspirer ses subordonnés. Il était secoué de la nouvelle admiration que lui portaient les villageois, mais c'était naturel pour un ancien paria.

Le seigneur du feu savait qu'il était fort. Une aura de puissance suivait le jeune homme lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle, et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir senti. Le voir lui, Uzumaki Naruto, le ninja le plus puissant de Konohagakure. Il arborait au dessus d'un pantalon shinobi et d'un pull noir sa longue cape haori rouge à motifs de flammes noires. Ajouté à sa taille et sa ressemblance avec le quatrième, il était impressionnant. Il était impressionnant, et beau. En effet, le daimyo ne put nier un tel constat, Naruto Uzumaki était un très beau jeune homme, et il comprenait pourquoi la ravissante Koyuki Kazahana demandait à se marier au garçon. S'il était aussi idéaliste et doué qu'on lui avait dit, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Kōkei Shijimi que le garçon était tout indiqué pour être le Hokage sixième de Konoha.

Alors qu'il regardait le garçon pour le moins bouleversé, il commençait vraiment à sentir ses qualités, et il priait pour que ce dernier accepte de devenir le Hokage, auquel cas il serait contraint de choisir Danzō Shimura, et il n'était maintenant plus vraiment motivé par une telle perspective.

- Et bien… prononça le garçon, hésitant, alors que les occupants de la salle descellaient très facilement la confusion et l'affolement dans ses yeux bleus saphir. Je… Pourquoi moi ?

Le daimyo haussa un sourcil, intrigué de cette question pour le moins inattendue. Naruto demandait pourquoi l'aurait-on choisi lui, et non un autre. C'était une question idiote. On l'avait choisi lui, précisément, plutôt qu'un autre, la réponse était évidente. Un conseiller décida de répondre.

- Nous vous avons choisi, suite à l'opiniâtre discours de Danzō, qui souhaitait être à votre place, Naruto-san.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu du pourquoi l'avait-on choisi lui, même contre un doyen. De plus, le conseiller avait évité sa question. Il resta silencieux, ne levant pas le regard vers eux. Le daimyo soupira alors, à la fois amusé par la timidité du jeune ninja, mais aussi légèrement exaspéré par son état pour le moins oisif. Il gloussa. « S'il te plait Naruto, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. » demanda-t-il, alors que toujours aussi introverti par cette situation, l'Uzumaki s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table, là où s'était auparavant assis Homura. Le daimyo leva son éventail en cachant son visage.

- Donc, Naruto-kun, explique-moi… Pourquoi pas toi ? questionna Kōkei, la taquinerie s'entendant dans sa voix.

- Je… Je suis trop jeune… hésita-t-il.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- S-Seize ans… répondit-il.

- Et donc ? Le Kazekage, un de tes amis de ce que l'on m'a dit, est à son poste depuis plus d'un an, et il est légèrement plus jeune que toi. Si l'âge n'est d'aucun inconvénient à Suna, pourquoi en serait-il différent à Konoha ?

Naruto le regarda, essayant de trouver dans les yeux de son roi ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de mensonge, ou d'autre chose. Mais, tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, était de la complaisance. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment, de toute façon, était-il sensé réagir ? Pouvait-il seulement accepter ? Là, devant ce qui lui semblait être cinq hauts dignitaires de Hi no Kuni, les trois doyens qu'il apercevait quelque fois en compagnie du vieux Sarutobi – soit dit en passant, qui ne devaient pas particulièrement l'apprécier.- Mais aussi d'un ANBU qu'il savait important, et du père de Shikamaru… Il était totalement perdu. Il avait toujours désiré ardemment devenir Hokage, il n'avait juré que par ce rêve… Mais maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de le réaliser, il avait peur.

- Mais… Je suis toujours Genin ! Je ne sais même pas comment diriger correctement u-une équipe ! Alors, comment p-pourrais-je diriger des milliers de ninjas ! Et… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ce que vont penser les gens de moi… avoua-t-il, le dernier argument cependant murmuré.

- Ma, ma, Naruto-kun, tu t'inquiète pour beaucoup de choses. Corrige donc moi s'il m'arrivait de faire fausse route mais… Tu es le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.

Naruto releva aussitôt la tête, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

- C'est vrai, Naruto-san, intervint alors l'ANBU. En maîtrisant totalement le Senjutsu, en développant plusieurs versions du Rasengan que pas même Yondaime-sama n'a put faire, et en battant plusieurs ninjas classés S, tu as prouvé ta place en tant que ninja le plus fort de Konoha. Pas un seul de nous n'aurait pu accomplir ce que tu as accompli. Saches-le.

- Mais… Je… Je manque de maturité… Comment pourrais-je gérer tout… Tous ces trucs politiques… Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à de telles affaires…

Le daimyo se mit à rire alors, attirant l'attention de Naruto, qui était toujours avec cet air attristé sur la figure. Le tourmenter était sans nul doute très amusant, mais maintenant il fallait qu'il cesse de penser aussi péjorativement de lui.

- Allons, cesse donc ces enfantillages Naruto. Tu as l'appuis de nous tous ici. ANBU-san a prouvé son point sur tes capacités de ninja, et tu omets que tu es admiré par ton village, mais pas seulement. Plusieurs pays étrangers vantent ta valeur, et appuieraient ta nomination au titre de sixième Hokage, crois moi. Tu as l'appui du commandant des ANBUs et de ses hommes ainsi que l'appui du leader des Jōnins, indiqua Kōkei, en montrant Shikaku et le chef de la section ANBU.

Il soupira légèrement en voyant refléter la réflexion sur le visage de Naruto.

- Tu as l'appui de mes conseillers. Tu as aussi l'appui de plusieurs dirigeants et grandes figures étrangères. Je pense que Koyuki Kazahana, la reine de Haru no Kuni, ne t'est pas inconnue.

Cette fois, ce fut la surprise qui transparut sur le visage du blond. « Koyuki-chan ? » questionna Naruto, sans vraiment attendre de réponse de quiconque.

- Oui, Kazahana-san t'apporte son soutient, Naruto, dit-il, sans avouer que la reine Koyuki apportait beaucoup plus qu'un simple soutient au blond. Tu as le soutient de Sunagakure, étant donné que tu as la gratitude et le respect de Sabaku-san, mais tu as aussi le très vif soutient de Nami no Kuni, où tu sembles y être loué comme un grand héros.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond.

- Mais plus important encore, tu as le soutient de ton peuple. Ces personnes ne demandent qu'à te voir les guider en tant que Hokage, et en tant que tel, elles auront besoin de toi, termina-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du potentiel Rokudaime. Alors, ninja. Vas-tu mener les tiens ? Vas-tu accepter cette offre que nous te faisons, comme récompense pour tous les sacrifices que tu as fais pour nous protéger ?

Naruto resta tout d'abord silencieux, regardant, immobile, le daimyo droit dans les yeux. Puis, petit à petit, un sentiment de joie enfla en lui, dans son ventre, ses poumons, son cœur. Sa bouche se fit légèrement sèche, puis, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il les essuya aussitôt, et attendit que les battements courroucés de son cœur ne s'arrêtent, que l'émotion ne s'apaise… Puis, la réponse lui vint, claire, précise… Lumineuse.

Il adressa un radieux sourire au daimyo.

- J'accepte votre proposition, daimyo-sama ! s'exclama-t-il, la joie palpitante dans son cœur.

La joie et la gratitude, mêlées à l'excitation, ainsi qu'un soupçon de mélancolie. Après toutes ces années, les gens désiraient son bien.

- J'accepte de devenir le Rokudaime Hokage, 'ttebayo !


	2. Je suis la flamme illuminant le village

Il regarda la lune pleine, qui baignait dans un ciel noir nimbé d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Il ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur sa tête maintenant habillée du chapeau qui représentait son statut. Le grand chapeau, blanc et rouge du Hokage, qui cachait ses cheveux derrière un voile de tissu blanc. Aujourd'hui marquait la fin d'une vie, pour sonner l'avènement d'une autre, mille fois plus passionnante, mille fois plus excitante, mille fois plus exaltante.

Maintenant qu'il était Hokage, il pourrait enfin changer énormément de chose. Il laissa un sourire mélancolique s'afficher sur son visage, et Shizune, qui arriva à ce moment là, ne put que constater à quel point il avait l'air intelligent, avec ce chapeau sur la tête. Il avait vraiment l'air du Hokage. Naruto baissa les yeux vers elle. En effet, il était en ce moment assis négligemment sur le dessus de la tente imposante du Hokage, sa tente, après un dur moment de labeur…

En effet, pour lui, le travail ne manquait pas du tout. Il avait eu toute la fin de soirée pour s'accommoder de son nouveau poste, avec des dossiers… Il soupira. Il se faisait déjà, dès le premier jour, des cheveux blancs. Cette maudite paperasse avait détruit la vie du Sandaime et du Godaime, et il commençait à comprendre réellement le fléau qu'elle représentait. Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Lui, il n'était pas idiot comme ses prédécesseurs. Il détenait un moyen de vaincre cet ennemi redoutable.

- Hokage-sama ? demanda Shizune, depuis le pied de la tente.

- Shizune-chan, je t'ai supplié mille fois de ne pas m'appeler par ce titre… Tu peux continuer à m'appeler « Naruto-kun » tu sais, ça me plaisait drôlement qu'une jolie jeune femme au moins, m'appelle de cette façon… Hokage-sama, ça me fait me sentir vieux…

Shizune rougit à l'éloge, avant de laisser s'échapper un petit rire attendrit. Oui, qu'importe s'il était devenu le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha no sat_ō, _Naruto resterait toujours son Naruto-kun.

- Peu importe, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Shizune-chan ? Il se fait tard tu sais, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as très bien, et surtout suffisamment, travaillé aujourd'hui.

- Je venais ici pour en dire de même pour vous Hokage-sama. Vous vous habituez très bien à votre tâche, mais vous devriez aller dormir aussi, car demain, vous devrez vous présenter au conseil de Konoha, et la journée sera très longue.

Naruto poussa un soupir. Parce que Shizune l'appelait Hokage-sama, ou parce qu'elle lui avait donné le planning ennuyeux du lendemain, il n'en savait rien. Il se redressa, et d'un bond, atterrit devant la fière élève de Tsunade Senju. Il retira son chapeau et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir… Pour la simple et bonne raison que le Naruto qui lui faisait face n'était plus l'adolescent d'avant, mais un véritable homme, d'apparence, mais aussi – Et le plus étrangement – de comportement. Il avait drastiquement changé en l'espace de quelques jours. S'il n'était pas connu comme le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, elle aurait dit que c'était tout simplement un imposteur.

- Je vais faire comme tu m'as conseillé, dit-il, amusé en voyant Shizune rougir. Hmm… Et bien, je pense que je vais aller me coucher donc… Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, le lit dans ma tente est vraiment grand. Il est même assez grand pour que je puisse dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un…

Il avait dit ça de façon tellement sensuelle, en regardant si profondément Shizune, que cette dernière ne put réprimer le filet de sang qu'il s'écoula de son nez en entendant une telle déclaration.

- Serais-tu intéressé Shizune-chaaan ? nargua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne te conseille pas, surtout si tu cherches la nuit c'est dormir…

- Qu-qu-quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, cette fois rouge pivoine, entre l'indignation et l'excitation.

Naruto éclata de rire à sa vue, ayant découvert la timidité flagrante et son manque de répondant lorsque l'on tentait de flirter clairement avec elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres en fixant le sol, ayant trop honte d'avoir été si démunie face à si peu de mot, et pour couronner le tout : c'était Naruto, un garçon de seize ans, qui l'avait autant gêné. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver ensuite serrée fortement contre le blond. Ce dernier avait entouré de ses bras le dos de Shizune, et la gardait comme ça, tout près de lui. D'abord immobile, puis hésitante et incertaine, Shizune rendit finalement l'étreinte à Naruto.

- Détends-toi Shizune-chan, dit-il tout bas, à son oreille. Je sais à quel point les récents événements te stressent, je te connais très bien, je le vois. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes énormément pour Tsunade. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien finir par se réveiller, ne serait-ce que pour venir me botter le cul de lui avoir volé sa place… ! Bien qu'elle doit inconsciemment se dire qu'elle est enfin libérée de cette saloperie de paperasse…

Shizune le regarda, avec admiration et attendrissement. Elle était touchée par la démonstration d'affection que lui offrait Naruto. Elle était tellement heureuse de le compter parmi ses proches. Elle le serra plus fort, et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite.

- Merci Naruto-kun… Merci pour tout. Je suis tellement contente pour toi que tu sois devenus Hokage…

Il gloussa, mais ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, les yeux fermés, tout en savourant ce contact. Naruto lui caressa le dos, appréciant toujours quand il serrait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le tout premier avait été Hiruzen… Puis, il était devenu aussi proche avec Iruka. Avaient suivi Jiraiya, puis Shizune et Tsunade. Et il était très fier de dire que ces cinq personnes étaient sans doute les cinq personnes qui étaient les proches dans sa vie. Il aurait vaincu le diable mille fois, rien que pour les savoir sauf. Déjà deux étaient mortes, et il espérait que Tsunade rouvrirait l'œil bientôt, auquel cas le chiffre des pertes passerait au nombre de trois, et c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait.

Finalement, Shizune et Naruto brisèrent l'étreinte, se regardant quelques instants. Naruto s'approcha légèrement, et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur de cœur.

- Allons dormir maintenant, Shizune-chan.

- Hai, Naruto-kun.

Naruto gloussa.

- Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus Hokage-sama maintenant ? taquina-t-il.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, Hokage-sama, répondit-elle aussitôt dans un sourire, avant de s'en retourner vers sa tente. Bonne nuit, Hokage-sama.

- Haha… Bonne nuit, Shizune-chan.

* * *

><p>Le conseil de Konoha était réuni au complet, excepté bien sûr le Hokage, qui était pour l'instant, selon les dernières nouvelles, encore dans un très profond coma. La salle du conseil avait été conçue il y a peu de temps. En effet, l'ANBU nom de code Yamato avait commencé, à l'aide de son élément Mokuton, de reconstituer des immeubles. Il avait commencé par les immeubles importants de l'administration, pour aider au déroulement des mesures nécessaire à prendre. Ainsi, le conseil s'était réuni dans l'un des gros bâtiments reconstruits en premier.<p>

Les membres du conseil étaient divisés en trois corps distincts. D'un côté, et le plus important, les doyens du conseils, composés de Homura Mikotado, Koharu Utatane, et Danz_ō _Shimura. C'étaient eux qui disposaient du plus d'influence, du plus de pouvoir, et selon ce que voulaient les traditions, le plus de sagesse. D'un autre côté, les chefs de clans majeurs. Les chefs de clans majeurs étaient des membres aussi très respectés dans le monde politique ninja, car ils dirigeaient plusieurs dizaines, et des fois, centaines de membres de leurs clans. Ainsi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Nara, Ryōza Sarutobi et Aisha Kurama étaient les chefs des clans majeurs de Konoha. Et enfin, les conseillers civils, moins importants mais les plus nombreux dans l'assemblée, qui représentaient les majorités civiles de Konoha no satō. Ils gardaient leur importance dans les domaines internes, mais ne se mêlaient généralement que peu aux affaires shinobis du village. Ils étaient désignés selon leur popularité et aussi malheureux que cela pouvait être, par leurs richesses…

- Donc, pourrions-nous savoir la raison d'une telle convocation ? J'ai d'ailleurs été convoqué pour répondre au Hokage, qui me semblait être plongé dans le coma ? demanda, de façon assez impatiente et agressive, Torifune Moka, un conseiller civil.

- C'est très juste, répondit Shikaku. Je suis justement le seul au courant des derniers évènements ici, mis à part les doyens, et j'attends que vous soyez tous installés pour que nous puissions démarrer cette séance d'information.

Il attendit que tous les conseillers ne s'assoient à la table circulaire. Trop lent à son goût, mais il n'en fit rien. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts à entendre les nouvelles, et que leurs regards étaient tous axés sur lui, il soupira, se préparant à parler.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, je dois vous demander si certains d'entre vous sont au courant en détail des derniers évènements survenus après l'invasion du chef d'Akatsuki, il y a deux jours.

Voyant que certains n'étaient pas tout à fait mis au courant des derniers évènements, notamment trois conseillers civils, il décida de reparler de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment, de grâce, ne pouvaient-ils de toute façon pas être au courant ? Vraiment ridicule.

- Bon, je vais résumer ce qui s'est passé. Comme vous le voyez, le village est totalement dévasté, pas un seul bâtiment n'est réparable, et un cratère géant déforme le milieu du village. Il s'agit de l'impact d'un ninjutsu exécuté par le chef de l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki, Pain. Il a attaqué il y a deux jours à exactement onze heures et quarante deux minutes du matin.

Les conseillers hochèrent tous de la tête.

- Certains d'entre vous, notamment vous, Tsume-san, ont affronté brièvement l'attaquant. Vous témoignerez tous de son incroyable puissance, car il nous a complètement déstabilisé.

- Pour quelle raison, de toute façon, a-t-il attaqué Konoha ?

Shikaku regarda celui qui avait posé la question. Torifune Moka. Un conseiller civil, qui pour tout dire, était une épine dans le pied de plusieurs ninjas. A cinquante sept ans, ce dernier avait prit une importance considérable dans les affaires économiques, et se servait de son importance et ses multiples actions boursières pour toujours fouiner dans les affaires shinobis qui ne demandaient pas sa présence…

- La raison est simple. Pain était venu ici, comme ses associés l'ont fait dans les autres villages cachés, pour enlever notre Jinchuuriki. Ici, Naruto Uzumaki et le Kyuubi. Nous ne savons pour l'instant pas les objectif d'Akat-

- Donc vous voulez dire que notre village est en ruine par la faute de ce démon ?! maugréa Torifune, soutenu silencieusement par les autres conseillers civils qui venaient de découvrir l'affaire.

Les shinobis leur lancèrent des regards amers, écoeurés que ces derniers considèrent encore Naruto pour ce qu'il n'était absolument pas. Hiashi tapa de la paume de sa main la table, attirant toute l'attention de la salle sur lui. Il était rare que Hiashi ne se prononce au conseil, et c'était la première fois de la sorte.

- Je vous recommande de ne pas reparler devant moi de Uzumaki-san d'une telle façon, Torifune-san. Cela vaut aussi bien pour tout autre dans cette salle. Mon clan lui doit beaucoup, et je ne tolérerais que l'on parle en mal de lui devant moi.

- Oh, cessez un peu vos grands airs Hyuuga ! Je me moque éperdument de ce que vous ressentez. Je m'en lave les mains, très clairement, et je n'ai aucun respect pour ce moins que rien, rétorqua avec mépris Torifune. A cause de sa présence à Konoha, ce gamin démon nous a tous réduit à dormir dans des tentes !

Shikaku claqua sa main contre son front, déjà épuisé par ces querelles inutiles. A coté de lui, Inoichi et Ch_ōza _ressentaient la même chose. Les conseillers civils étaient vraiment bornés. Tsume grognait d'une telle preuve d'irrespect. Ryōza du clan Sarutobi restait retiré sur son opinion. Son frère était mort des mains d'Akatsuki par la faute indirecte de Naruto, mais parallèlement, son fils Konohamaru vouait une forte admiration pour le blond. Aisha, des Kurama, ne se prononça pas. Elle savait cependant que ce manque de respect était inconvenant pour l'enfant qui avait été un facteur important du retour de son clan dans le conseil de Konoha, et du rétablissement de sa fille Yakumo. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Pourtant, Torifune-san, vous devriez reconsidérer vos propos, prononça sombrement Shibi, comme à son habitude. Le fléau qui a détruit notre village a été défait des mains de Naruto-san, d'où ces fêtes à l'extérieur, qui sont, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, en son honneur.

Torifune le regarda, l'air de dire que ça lui faisait une belle jambe. « Encore heureux qu'il ait tué ce Pain. Comme s'il méritait qu'on le mette sur un piédestal… » jura-t-il dans sa barbe. Les chefs de clans soupirèrent. Ils savaient que parler avec lui était de toute façon inutile. Cet homme était trop enfoncé dans sa propre haine pour respecter un minimum Naruto. « Quel pauvre imbécile… » pensa Shikaku.

- Et encore, vous lui devez un total respect, conseiller Torifune, au risque de devenir fortement impopulaire, prononça impassible Koharu Utatane, à l'étonnement de toute la salle, excepté les autres doyens et Shikaku.

- Bon ok ! Stop les cachotteries maintenant, grogna Tsume. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, c'est que la vieille ne prenne la défense de Naruto ! Que s'est-il passé après l'attaque d'Akatsuki !?

- Nous y venions justement, Tsume-san, répondit Homura. Shikaku, puisque vous aviez la parole, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait avoir l'obligeance de continuer ?

Le Nara hocha la tête.

- Oui. Donc, comme je le disais, Akatsuki est venu attaquer Konoha de front pour récupérer Uzumaki Naruto, le Jinchuuriki du Kyuubi. Aucun ninja de Konoha n'était cependant assez fort pour le battre, preuve en est, il a anéanti notre village très facilement, et d'un coup. Il a fallut l'intervention de Naruto pour le battre. Le combat s'est déroulé au centre du cratère, de précisément douze heures et sept minutes jusqu'à treize heures et cinquante deux minutes, temps durant lequel Hinata Hyuuga, l'héritière du clan Hyuuga, a été gravement blessé en voulant aider Naruto. Suite à cela, Naruto a fait usage de son Bijuu pour renverser la situation et submerger Pain. Le combat c'est déplacé jusqu'en dehors du village, à plus d'un kilomètre à l'ouest, où il s'est terminé à quinze heures par la victoire de Naruto.

Tous les membres acquiescèrent à l'information. C'était ce qu'avait raconté Katsuyu aux villageois, de façon plus détaillée. Les conseillers civils acceptaient les informations, certes, mais leur avis sur le fait que le garçon était en tout point responsable de l'état de Konoha ne changea en rien.

- Par la suite, Pain, qui se révélait en fait être Nagato de Amegakure, rendit la vie à toute les personnes qu'il avait tué en anéantissant le village, et ce, grâce à Naruto, sachez-le.

- Peu importe, passa avec dédain Satochi Dangeki, un autre conseiller civil, qui n'appréciait pas cette précision.

- Maintenant, ce que vous ne savez pas, mis à part moi, Koharu-san, Homura-san et Danz_ō-san ici, c'est que nous avons été convoqué à une session d'entretien exceptionnel avec daimyo-sama. _

Les membres du conseil haussèrent tous un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi d'une telle réunion.

- Pour quel motif ? demanda Ry_ōza Sarutobi._

- Très simplement pour le rapport de l'attaque par Akatsuki et aussi pour… L'élection du Rokudaime Hokage, suite aux dégâts qui ont plongé Godaime-sama dans le coma, répondit aussitôt Shikaku.

- Et qui nous a fait l'honneur de devenir le ô puissant Rokudaime, nargua Torifune, croyant à peine à la crédibilité d'un tel évènement.

- C'est moi.

Aussitôt, tous se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la grand pièce, soucieux de savoir qui était devenu leur nouveau leader. Certain des chefs de clans écarquillèrent les yeux, tel que Inoichi, Tsume, Hiashi et Ch_ōza, _en reconnaissant la voix du concerné. Quand ils aperçurent la nouvelle figure dans la salle, ils restèrent béats. La réaction des civils fut encore plus étonnante. Ils étaient totalement indignés. Les trois doyens et Shikaku eux, souriaient aux résultats de l'entrée en scène du nouveau, mais pourtant vénérable, Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto se tenaient devant eux. Droit, grand et calme. Ses cheveux se transposant avec la coupe de son père caché, son regard bleu sûr de soi, mais dur de fer, et le chapeau du Hokage sur sa tête. Il les toisait, le visage impassible, contrastant entièrement avec la vision qu'ils avaient toujours eu de lui. Froid, calme et calculateur, à l'opposé complet du garçon déraisonnable et jovial auquel ils avaient souvent eu à faire face dans le passé.

Torifune ricana, sortant de sa stupéfaction.

- C'est une blague ? Ce gamin idiot ne peut pas être le Rokudaime ? demanda-t-il sciemment.

Personne ne répondit. Naruto s'avança, ne lui accordant même pas un regard, et fit le tour de la salle pour aller à sa place, qui se trouvait entre les deux doyens, Homura et Koharu. Il retira lentement son chapeau, qu'il posa sur la table, et s'assit. Par la suite, il fronça les sourcils. Et vu la façon dont l'avait laissé faire Koharu et Homura, Torifune sut que c'était loin d'être une blague. Quand il croisa le regard de fer du garçon, il sut qu'il pourrait être en grande difficulté.

- Je vous préviens dès maintenant. Je serais loin d'être aussi tolérant que ne l'étaient mes prédécesseurs, le Sandaime et le Godaime. La prochaine fois que je vous surprends à me manquer impunément de respect, conseiller Torifune Moka, je veillerais à ce que vous vous rappelez pourquoi j'ai été nommé Hokage Rokudaime.

Le conseiller émit un ricanement. Ce garçon prenait trop ses aises.

- C'est une menace ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Oui, répondit simplement Naruto, laissant pantois les occupants de la salle. Je vous mets en garde, comme je l'ai dit, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent que Hiruzen Sarutobi et Tsunade Senju. Je ne vais pas laisser de simples conseillers, qui ne connaissent même pas le ninjutsu pour certains, me dicter ma conduite et mes priorités. Faites attention à vous, Torifune Moka. Ma patiente à des limites.

Il avait dit cela d'une telle façon qu'aussi bien les conseillers civils que les autres déglutirent. Un Hokage qui dès le premier jour, menaçait ouvertement un membre du conseil. Cela ne s'était jamais vu. Naruto était bien le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait prit. Il avait fait ça en suivant son instinct, et il s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir fait un tel coup de maître. Il n'avait ni été trop menaçant, ni trop peu. Le silence qui s'était installé ensuite avait parlé pour eux, ils avaient tous été pris de court, même Shikaku et les doyens, qui s'attendaient forcément à un accrochage entre les civils et Naruto. Mais là, il avait dépassé leur attente. Que pouvait répondre Torifune à cet avertissement disciplinaire ? Rien du tout, étant donné qu'il était en tort complet, et que l'énervement masqué de Naruto était entièrement légitime.

- Bien. Je pense que maintenant que les présentation sont faites, Naruto-san aimerait être au courant des montants des pertes suite à l'attaque et des coûts que l'instance du daimyo a estimé ? demanda Homura.

Naruto le regarda, et après quelque secondes, hocha la tête dans un sourire.

- Je vous en pris Homura, répondit-il.

- Merci Naruto-san. Donc, les conseillers du daimyo ont commencé à mobiliser des constructeurs et architectes de Hi no Kuni pour venir superviser les opérations de reconstruction. Les dégâts sont bien évidemment considérables, et tout comme il y a quatre ans, nous devrions mobiliser le plus de ninjas au-dessus de niveau Chuunin pour les répartir équitablement sur des missions généralement au-dessus du rang B.

Naruto hocha la tête, jusque là, il n'avait absolument aucun problème de compréhension. Les tendances populaires visaient auparavant à le faire passer pour un garçon pour le moins… simple et limité. Les gens se plaisaient à le considérer comme tel, alors qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Il avait des problèmes pour se lier aux gens, car il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de développer des liens, la vie sociale d'un enfant, là non plus, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Mais, malgré tout cela, il n'était pas bête.

Il était intelligent, il pouvait être malin, calculateur, méfiant ou même studieux. Mais on ne lui avait jamais permis de mettre en fonction ses capacités, parce qu'il était éloigné à chaque fois de ce genre de mission. Il y avait un temps où il avait pu être vraiment simple, mais ce temps avait été révolu avec l'arrivée de Jiraiya, qui pendant deux ans, l'avait formé non seulement dans le ninjutsu, mais aussi l'esprit. Il avait vu et revu beaucoup de chose qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'académie, par manque d'intérêt et par manigance des professeurs de le garder loin du savoir.

Homura saisit un document qu'il tendit à Naruto. Ce dernier l'observa. Une courbe… Une courbe évolutive du financement général du village de ces dernières années. La courbe avait vertigineusement chutée juste après l'attaque coalisée de Sunagakure et Otogakure, étant donné que plus d'un tiers des ninjas de Konoha après l'affrontement avait été mis hors de fonction, par blessure ou décès. La différence de l'attaque précédente et de la récente était que les ninjas morts étaient revenus à la vie.

- La courbe a chutée suite au manque d'effectif il y a quatre ans, prononça Naruto. Nous étions en plus en disgrâce diplomatique à cette époque. Nos relations avec Suna étaient extrêmement tendues, et nous n'avions aucun des multiples alliés que nous avons aujourd'hui. Homura, quels étaient nos alliés les plus fiables avant le raid d'Orochimaru ?

Homura fit mine de réfléchir.

- Et bien… Nous n'en avions que très peu. Nous étions liés au pays des rizières, mais lorsque Orochimaru nous a attaqué, nous avons appris que le daimyo de Ta no Kuni avait fermé ses frontières, d'où toute chance pour nous de recevoir un soutient. Le pays du Thé nous avait accordé quelques virements de crédits… Mais rien de trop consistant pour nous permettre d'optimiser la reconstruction. Nous avions aussi le pays des rivières, qui nous apportait quotidiennement des affaires économiques fluctuantes, mais trop peu pour colmater le trou financier suite à l'invasion. Et Suna était complètement repliée sur elle-même avant la nomination de Kazekage Godaime.

- Nous étions donc presque isolés. Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. Nous avons plusieurs alliés de valeur, et nous pouvons éventuellement leur demander une aide complète de leur part.

Un conseiller civil hoqueta.

- Est-ce raisonnable Hokage-sama ? Demander assistance complète à d'autre pays, même potentiellement alliés, risquerait de nous montrer en disgrâce totale.

Naruto le regarda.

- Et que voulez-vous faire ? Regardez le village ! Il est anéanti ! Non pas en ruine, mais littéralement anéanti ! Nos défenses sont au plus bas, et j'ai beau être très jeune, je ne suis pas un rustre qui ne sait rien aux rapports de forces entre les différents villages ninjas.

- Hokage-sama a raison sur ce point, continua Shibi. Notre village est complètement saccagé, et ce serait une occasion en or pour d'autres villages de nous attaquer, et en finir définitivement avec nous. Il n'y a plus aucune organisation, et même si notre moral est resté le même qu'avant l'attaque, nous sommes vulnérable. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de demander assistance aux alliés de Hokage-sama.

Les conseillers, qui regardaient Shibi, recentrèrent leur attention sur Naruto.

- Tes alliés gaki ? Comment ça ? demanda Tsume.

Naruto fit un petit rire gêné, en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

- Et bien… Disons que j'ai pu influencé plusieurs dirigeants d'autres pays sur quelques unes de mes missions à l'étranger.

- Influencer n'est pas un mot assez explicite Naruto, coupa aussitôt Koharu. Inspiré, voir séduit, serait un mot plus approprié.

- Si vous le dites, dit-il, passant outre. Mais dans tout les cas, je pense que plusieurs pays et villages ninjas seraient volontaires pour venir nous aider. Si vous n'y voyez pas de problèmes… Je peux leur écrire dès aujourd'hui et les prévenir de la situation du village. Et je pense que Gaara et ses ninjas viendraient aussitôt à notre aide, dès aujourd'hui.

- Etes-vous sûr de cela Hokage-sama ? demanda R_yōza. _

- Ne sous-estimez pas mes liens avec Gaara. C'est un précieux ami, et je sais qu'il viendrait lui-même si je lui demandais.

Cette réponse fut satisfaisante. La réunion continua ainsi, faisant un récapitulatif complet de la situation, dans chaque domaine. Bientôt, plus aucun point ne nécessitait une attention particulière. C'est alors qu'une question assez importante fut posée par Hiashi.

- Maintenant que cette séance est presque close, j'ai une question à poser. Hokage-sama, quand pensez-vous annoncer votre nomination à Konoha ? C'est une information qui va sortir tôt ou tard. Les sections ANBUs sont déjà au courant que vous les dirigez, et si vous êtes appelé Hokage-sama devant les civils, le mot va bien sortir que vous êtes le Rokudaime.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, appuyant son menton sur son bras.

- Baah… Quelle importance, de toute façon, les gens le sauront d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne m'en formalise pas trop…

- Mais c'est important Naruto. Tu as le devoir d'être présentable en tant que Hokage. Il serait préférable d'organiser une cérémonie pour te présenter à ton village. Quelles que soient tes pensées, tu es maintenant le Hokage. Tu ne peux pas être aussi détaché que se le permettait Tsunade, gronda légèrement Koharu.

- Argh… Au moment où je pensais m'être débarrassé de la vieille, il faut qu'une autre vienne me faire la leçon … marmonna-t-il.

- Hmpf… Sale môme irrespectueux. Tout comme Tsunade !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Baa-chan, rétorqua le jeune Hokage dans un sourire effronté.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, et grimaça à l'insolence du Rokudaime. Elle pensait enfin disposer d'un Hokage comme Minato et Hiruzen, un Hokage raisonnable. Elle avait sévèrement fait fausse route.

- Bon… j'y penserais, mais je garantie rien. Les discours c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé…

- Et quand bien même cela peut être ennuyeux, il faudra que tu t'y habitue. Il faudra bien que tu passes des annonces au village, et nous ne pourrons pas le faire pour toi, dit Homura.

- Pas faux. Y a-t-il encore des points que quelqu'un voudrait apporter ?

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Bien. La séance est donc levée. Vous pouvez disposer, prononça finalement Naruto, mettant fin à la réunion.

Tous les conseillers se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Naruto se leva à son tour. « Hiashi-san s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais que vous restiez. » interpella-t-il, alors qu'au milieu des autres, le chef des Hyuuga se retourna. Il fit demi-tour, et revint dans la salle. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, histoire d'être seuls, et finalement, Naruto se lança.

- Heu… Bonjour, Hiashi-san, dit-il maladroitement.

- Bonjour Rokudaime-sama. Félicitation pour votre promotion.

- Je vous en pris, Hiashi-san, appelez moi Naruto. Hokage-sama me vieillit ! répliqua-t-il, amusé.

Le Hyuuga fit un petit sourire amusé au comportement de l'Uzumaki. Il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment très content que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un autre, qui ait été nommé Hokage sixième. Et la maturité dont il avait fait preuve durant la réunion prouvait que non seulement il méritait le poste, mais en plus, il était fait pour. Il réduisait ses capacités de diplomatie, mais son franc parlé, aussi bien que son sérieux et sa patiente le rendait charismatique, même dans une simple séance du conseil.

- Je… Je voulais vous dire que… Maintenant que je suis Hokage… Je vais essayer d'apporter ma contribution dans l'amélioration des relations entre la sōke et la bunke de votre clan, Hiashi. Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse, et je tiens à vous dire que supprimer le sceau de l'oiseau en cage est l'un de mes objectifs.

Hiashi fut étonné à la sincérité et le courage de Naruto de lui faire cet aveu.

- Je vous remercie Naruto-sama. Je suis touché par la considération que vous portez à mon clan. Sachez d'ailleurs que les Hyuuga vous sont tous redevables. En ayant soulagé Neji de sa rancune, vous avez participé à une grande étape de rapprochement entre les branches de mon clan. Vous avez rendu ma fille et mon neveu forts, et je vous remercie pour cela.

Naruto fit un petit rire.

- Ne m'en parlez pas hahaha… Bien. Nous nous verrons une autre fois. Passez une bonne journée Hiashi-san, dit-il en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, avant de serrer la main de Hiashi.

- Vous de même, Naruto-sama.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tard. <em>

Les habitants faisaient passer la rumeur aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était sensément la plus grosse rumeur qui n'avait jamais existé, et personne, ni les civils ni les ninjas ne pouvaient assurer le mensonge ou la véracité. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient partagés. Certains démentaient cette rumeur, assurant que c'était tout simplement d'un ridicule absolu, d'autres en garantissaient la crédibilité, disant que c'était tout à fait possible, même plus que probable. Mais malgré tout ce qui se disait, personne, absolument personne, n'avait de preuve à apporter pour enrichir cette rumeur…

La rumeur qui disait que Naruto Uzumaki était devenu le Rokudaime Hokage. Qui pouvait le croire ?

- Vous y croyez vous ? demanda Kiba, carrément contre cette nouvelle.

- De quoi ? répondit Lee, en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau.

En ce moment, les rookies, les amis de Naruto, étaient tous assis autour d'un feu maintenant éteint, alors que le soleil luisait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout comme ces derniers jours, un ciel d'été brillait, ainsi qu'un soleil de plomb, et il était difficile de tenir sous cette chaleur, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune maison où pouvoir s'abriter… Ils ne comptaient que sur le repos et l'attente, aidant de temps en temps à la reconstruction continuelle du village. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kiba.

- Croire à quoi… Kiba-kun ? demanda Hinata, de sa petite voix.

- Ben, vous n'avez pas écouté la rumeur ? redemanda Kiba, abasourdi, en voyant que même Ino semblait s'interroger sur quoi il parlait. Bon sang, faites pas comme-ci vous savez pas ! Tout le monde en parle… C'est le scoop du moment !

- Sérieusement Kiba, on ne voit pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne peux pas abréger ? Mendokusai… marmonna un certain Shikamaru, avant de recevoir une petite claque derrière la tête de la part d'Ino, exaspérée qu'il soit si mollasson.

- Tiens toi bien Shikamaru ! C'est pas parce que l'on a rien à faire que tu dois te vautrer comme ça !

- Argh… Quelle fille galère… Enfin bon, je sais pas de quelle rumeur tu parles Kiba, mais où diable est passé Naruto ? Ca fait quatre jours qu'on l'a pas vu…

Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement à sa remarque. Il était rare de ne pas voir Naruto, ou de ne pas l'entendre crier des idioties à tout bout de champs. Sakura baissa les yeux, légèrement déprimée. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle l'avait vu en coup de vent lorsqu'elle lui avait montré Tsunade, puis elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours…

- Justement ! s'écria Kiba, embêtant légèrement les autres. La rumeur parle de lui ! rajouta-t-il, et cette fois, il reçut l'attention totale de ses amis.

- Et que dit la rumeur, Kiba ? questionna Neji.

- Vous ne me croirez jamais… rigola Kiba, fortement amusé rien qu'en pensant à la rumeur.

Tous haussèrent un sourcil en voyant comment Kiba jubilait.

- Dis toujours ? Comme si ça pouvait nous choquer, de toute façon, s'exclama Ino, détachée.

- Les gens disent qu'il est devenu Hokage.

Comiquement, tout s'arrêta à ce moment. Si leurs bouches n'étaient pas raccrochées à leurs mâchoires, elle serait tirée jusqu'au sol, comme dans les mangas ! Kiba eut un fou rire phénoménal en voyant leur tête. Il n'avait que rarement vu des expressions aussi hilarante, tellement leurs tête étaient ahuries et choquées par la rumeur. Et Ino qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être choquée, comme elle avait eu tort. Quand le fléau passa, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis partirent dans de grands rires, si intense que les larmes coulèrent sur les yeux de chacun.

- Naruto Hokage… Hahaha ! Naruto Hoka- hahaha ! Impossible !

Ino gémissait de rire à lui en faire mal aux côtes. Cette rumeur était tellement ridicule. Comme ci Naruto avait les capacités pour devenir Hokage. Les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Neji riait à grand éclat, tout comme Lee et Tenten. Chōji et Shikamaru étaient aussi dans le même état, sans compter Kiba. Seuls Sakura, Hinata et Shino ne riaient pas. Sakura n'avait pas reconnu Naruto quand elle l'avait revu… Il semblait avoir tellement grandi… Et tellement mature, surtout avec ce regard. Sa gestuelle avec Tsunade, la façon dont il marchait, sa carrure… Hinata non plus ne riait pas. Elle ne leur en voulait pas pour se moquer, mais il y avait deux jours, son père était venu la voir et lui avait dit que Naruto était vraiment un grand homme d'honneur. Il était reparti juste après, et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était venu lui dire ça, même si elle devait avouer que le voir lui, dire ça, lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Shino lui, ne riait pas pour une seule raison. Il savait que cette rumeur n'en était pas une. Son père était venu le voir et lui avait tout dit, la façon dont Naruto avait changé, mentalement et physiquement, comme s'il avait mué de la chenille au papillon…

Il savait que Naruto était le Hokage.

- Ouf… J'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie, dit Tenten, avant de s'étirer. Je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent croire une telle chose. Je veux dire, d'accord, Naruto est vraiment fort et il a battu Pain… Mais quand même, il est tellement immature. Il est à des années lumières de devenir Hokage de toute façon, alors pourquoi personne n'est allé démentir une telle rumeur ?

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est vrai ?

Les rookies se retournèrent et virent Kakashi arriver. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir avec eux dans un soupir de contentement. Ca faisait du bien de s'asseoir après avoir travaillé à la reconstruction. Au moins, personne ne comptait sur lui comme on comptait sur Tenzō. Encore un avantage de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser les jutsu Mokuton.

- Etes-vous sérieux Kakashi-sensei ? demanda Tenten. Vous croyez vraiment à cette rumeur ridicule ?

Kakashi fit un grand sourire (Qui ne se remarqua bien sûr que par son œil en arc de cercle… *pousse un soupir de résignation…*).

- Hmm… Possible… hasarda-t-il, amusé. Naruto n'est plus le même garçon foufou après tout. Et puis, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville dorénavant.

- Pardon ? Vous devez plaisanter Kakashi-san… Vous êtes un J_ōnin d'élite._

Kakashi regarda Neji, qui venait de lui remarquer son niveau et son rang shinobi.

- Et bien, tu as raison Neji, je suis effectivement un Jōnin d'élite.

- Et Naruto n'est encore qu'un Genin, marmonna Tenten.

L'épouvantail soupira. Au diable les rangs ninja, ils ne voulaient rien dire du tout.

- Haa… Vous êtes bien naïf. Naruto est peut être un simple Genin, mais il est un ninja de niveau Kage. Il est plus fort que moi ou même Jiraiya-sama. Il est en ce moment le plus puissant ninja de Konoha, dit-il.

Cette révélation laissa évidemment tout le monde silencieux. C'était quand même pas rien de dire que Naruto Uzumaki était de niveau Kage… Etre niveau Kage demandait généralement toute une vie, et avouer qu'un jeune de seize ans pouvait l'être était quand même assez peu crédible. Mais là encore, c'était Kakashi qui l'avait dit, et au vu du ton qu'il l'avait prononcé, ils savaient qu'il ne cherchait pas à blaguer. Ils reprirent tous leur sérieux sur cette histoire. Comment de toute façon Naruto avait pu parvenir au niveau Kage si rapidement ?

* * *

><p>Non loin de la position de repos des rookies et de Kakashi, les villageois se retournaient tous, les uns après les autres, étrangement silencieux. En effet, à leur vue s'offrait un spectacle qu'on leur offrait rarement… Naruto marchait. Il marchait dans sa tenue de Gama-sennin, la cape haori rouge flottant légèrement au vent. Mais ce qui les laissait silencieux était de loin le chapeau qu'il portait sur la tête. Le chapeau du Hokage. Tous se retournèrent vers leurs voisins, civils comme ninjas, commençant évidemment les commérages. Cette fois, la rumeur s'était avérée authentique. Naruto Uzumaki était bel et bien le Hokage. Et la preuve en était les hiragana blancs cousus sur le dos de sa cape. « Rokudaime Hokage. »<p>

Naruto était sorti pour observer ses citoyens. _**Ses**_ citoyens. Il voulait voir comment tout se déroulait. En effet, il voulait observer leurs visages. Savoir s'ils étaient inquiets, s'ils avaient peur, s'ils étaient tristes, s'ils étaient fatigués, ou encore blessés. Mais rien de cela. Ils étaient tous serein, ils reconstruisaient avec entrain et vigueur, ils étaient motivés. Et ils étaient tous heureux. Et c'était avec le sourire aux lèvres que lui, le Rokudaime Hokage, l'héritier des Hokage, déambulait dans les allées, entre les rangées de tentes, de charpentes, ou de bâtiments maintenant construits sous les yeux de tous.

- C'est Rokudaime-sama.

- Naruto-sama est devenu Hokage !

- C'est incroyable…

C'étaient leurs réactions, sous la gêne extrême cachée derrière un mur d'impassibilité de Naruto. Les jeunes filles comme les moins jeunes le regardaient avec admiration, voire quelque chose de plus, qui l'incita à baisser légèrement son chapeau sur ses yeux, pour cacher ses joues rouges. Les jeunes hommes, ou les enfants, le regardaient avec admiration et envie, et les personnes plus âgées le regardaient avec fierté. Tous dans des sourires. Pour eux tous, Naruto était devenu leur précieux trésor et héritage. Il était devenu la fierté et le héros de Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, le sixième.

Le jeune Hokage continua à marcher, avant de s'éloigner vers les chantiers. Il avait eu vent de la venue des charpentiers de Nami no Kuni, et trépidait d'en revoir certain. Quand il arriva sur le chantier, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Inari de la vague passa un coup de serviette humide sur son visage, dans un grand sourire, fier de son dur labeur. Il travaillait avec passion, tout comme son grand père, Tazuna, qui vint poser une main sur son épaule. Ce fut avant que certains charpentiers viennent prévenir les autres que de tous, c'était le Hokage qui était venu leur rendre visite. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux en voyant la silhouette du leader du village saluer silencieusement, d'un signe de tête, les travailleurs qui le saluaient. Inari et Tazuna l'observèrent comme il sembla s'approcher d'eux deux. Finalement, il s'arrêta en face d'eux, et ces derniers restèrent bouche bée.

Naruto retira alors son chapeau, devant l'hébétude complète des deux habitants de Nami no Kuni.

- Salut vous deux ! s'exclama le nommé Rokudaime.

Bien sûr, Inari et Tazuna n'étaient pas les seuls à rester ainsi pantois. Tout autour d'eux, les citoyens de la vague reconnaissait là, au titre de Hokage, leur très loué Naruto Uzumaki, le héros du pays des Vagues.

- Na-Na-Naruto-niichan ! s'écria Inari avant de se jeter dans ses bras, alors que Naruto éclata dans un fou rire.

Tazuna l'observa, totalement silencieux et hébété par le constat que le petit garnement hurleur qui avait motivé le peuple de son pays à se soulever était devenu… Le ninja le plus puissant de son village. Mieux encore, son leader.

- Bonjour Tazuna-ojii-san. Je vois que vous êtes tout les deux toujours aussi en forme. Je suis ravi de le voir.

- Qui l'eut cru ? Tu es devenu le second roi du pays du feu… C'est un honneur votre altesse, prononça Tazuna en faisant la révérence.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Naruto de nouveau.

- Hahaha tu n'as pas perdu ton humour mon vieux ! dit-il avant de venir le serrer dans ses bras.

- Il faut bien se préserver de sa propre sénilité ? hasarda le vieux charpentier.

- Ou apprendre à la canaliser, rajouta aussitôt Naruto. Alors ? Que devenez-vous ? Savez-vous que j'avais pensé à venir vous rendre visite ?

Tazuna hocha la tête, heureux.

- Grâce à toi et ton équipe, Nami est devenu un pays très prospère. Notre daimyo nous a remis un peu plus de pouvoir, et nous avons pu organiser une bourse pour une nouvelle entreprise de charpente. Maintenant, tous nos habitants sont riches et heureux, et pas un seul ne manque de quelque chose. Tout ceci suite à la chute de Gatō company.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu nous voir plus tôt, Niichan ? Tu as manqué à tout le monde chez nous tu sais !

- Je m'en doute bien Inari-otouto. Mais durant ces dernières années, j'ai été en voyage d'entraînement, et lorsque je suis revenu, nous avons été plongé en plein conflit avec Akatsuki. Comme tu le vois aux dégâts qu'à subit le village, ces salauds sont loin d'être des enfants de cœur.

- En effet… J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait causer autant de dégâts, se dit Tazuna. Tout de même, ce cratère est invraisemblable, il fait tout le village et fait bien cinq cent mètres de profondeur…

Naruto se retourna pour observer le village en reconstruction au sein du cratère.

- Oui. C'est difficilement imaginable hein ? Et bien, il a suffit d'un seul homme pour le faire. Il était vraiment très puissant, il a tout dévasté d'un coup.

Tazuna et Inari l'observaient, entièrement choqués.

- Mais, comment a-t-il été battu alors ? demanda Inari.

Naruto le regarda curieux, avant de faire un grand sourire, et de lui mettre négligemment son chapeau de Hokage sur la tête.

- Hey ! À ton avis Otouto, comment suis-je devenu Rokudaime Hokage ? Je l'ai battu bien sûr ! Et à plate couture !

- Woaaa ! Tu l'as battu ?! T'es trop génial Niichan !

Naruto mit une main derrière sa tête, réflexe habituel lorsqu'il était gêné.

- Héhé, je sais ! répondit-il alors.

- Tu as les chevilles qui risquent d'enfler, Naruto, dit Tazuna en essayant de le taquiner.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux ! Qu'elles enflent, et elles auront à faire à moi.

- Je prends note.

Ils se mirent à rire tout les trois à cet échange de blagues vaseuses.

- Quoi qu'il en soit… passa alors Naruto. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, vous êtes en pleine forme, et c'est l'essentiel. Je vous remercie pour être venu nous apporter votre aide, toi et ton peuple, Tazuna. Nous avons dorénavant une grande dette envers la vague.

- Rien du tout, Naruto. Considère l'aide que nous sommes venu vous apporter comme un remerciement à Konoha pour s'être soucié de nous par le passé. Vous avez libéré notre pays, nous vous devions bien ça.

Le sixième hocha la tête. Il reprit finalement son chapeau de la tête de Inari, à qui le poids du chapeau manqua aussitôt. Il était confortable quand même, ce chapeau… Naruto remit son chapeau, et se baissa légèrement pour serrer son petit frère de cœur dans ses bras. Le lâchant, il passa enfin à Tazuna, et une fois les adieux fait, il s'en retourna finalement à ses affaires. Son devoir l'appelait. Il était le puissant Hokage, après tout. Inari et Tazuna l'observèrent s'éloigner, ainsi que les autres charpentier, fixant le dos du jeune homme, où était écrit en grand « Rokudaime Hokage »…

Inari quitta sa transe admirative, et se retourna vers Tazuna.

- … Dis, grand père, je peux avoir les mêmes vêtements ?! Dis oui ! Dis oui ! Dis ouiiiiii !

Tazuna gémit.

De dépit.

* * *

><p>Sakura marchait dans les rues, soufflant à la fois d'ennuis et de lassitude, de temps à autre. Elle entendait les villageois dire qu'ils avaient vu « Naruto-sama », avec les insignes du Rokudaime Hokage. Ainsi, la rumeur banale avait passé le simple stade pour franchir celui du dessus. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait vraiment les croire, parallèlement, personne n'avait cherché à démentir ces histoires qui lui avaient parues fallacieuses. Silencieusement, elle marchait, sans aucun but, à travers les ruelles et les allées. La reconstruction allait très bon train. Beaucoup d'immeubles étaient déjà reconstruits dans le cratère. Apparemment, le centre de Konoha allait se rebâtir dedans, remontant jusqu'aux pentes puis aux murailles, et elle pouvait décemment comprendre le stratagème.<p>

De cette façon, le village acquerrait une tout autre physionomie, beaucoup plus compliquée et minutieuse, offrant des avantages tactiques en cas d'attaque, voir d'invasion. La destruction causée par Pain avait vu à bien y réfléchir… Plus de bien que de mal. Aucun mort, et un avantage nouveau. Konoha pourrait maintenant vraiment être un village caché, surtout si on recouvrait la ville de forêt. Mais une chose subsistait dans son esprit… A quel point les membres de cette organisation étaient-ils forts ? Si un seul avait explosé Konoha, que pourraient-il faire tous à la fois ?

- Je vois que tu es plongée dans tes pensées, Sakura-chan.

Elle reconnue aussitôt cette voix, et releva la tête. Personne. Elle se retourna alors, mais toujours personne. Elle était seule ici. Elle avait pourtant juré entendre la voix de Naruto… Elle soupira, à nouveau, avant de reprendre sa route parmi les sentiers déserts. Avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Habituellement, elle aurait réagit aussitôt et frapper l'inconscient qui osait s'infiltrer de la sorte dans son espace vital, pourtant cette fois là, quelque chose la poussa à ne pas le faire. La jeune fille se retourna alors, pour regarder la personne l'ayant arrêté.

- Salut Naruto…

- Yo, Sakura-chan. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ca fait quelques jours que je ne t'ai pas vu.

Se retournant entièrement vers lui pour essayer de le réprimander de son absence auprès d'elle, elle se rétracta alors, et axa son regard au sol. Dans ces yeux reflétaient la tristesse, la lassitude et l'inquiétude. Le garçon, habillé simplement d'un T-shirt blanc uniforme et d'un pantalon noir, la regardait, d'un air soucieux. Il avait fait exprès de ne porter aucun signe qui l'aurait identifié comme le Hokage.

- Ca ne va pas très bien, à ce que je vois… Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu inquiète pour Tsunade ? Ou alors est-ce pour ce qui est arrivé à Konoha ?

- Non non, rien de cela… Non, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… De tout ça…

Naruto fut étrangement silencieux à ce moment. Elle releva la tête pour savoir pourquoi il s'était tu, pour remarquer qu'il la regardait de façon très… Intense. Très sérieuse. Il semblait en train de la dévisager, de l'analyser.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il avait été bref. Bref et dur. Et Sakura le savait, ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Un ordre. Le premier que Naruto lui avait donné. Et intérieurement… Elle savait qu'elle devait lui répondre. Elle aurait normalement dû le réprimander ou le frapper pour lui avoir donné un ordre, alors qu'il était un Genin et elle une Chuunin, mais quelque chose d'elle savait que c'était différent cette fois.

- Je… Tout… Tout va bien Naruto, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit-elle alors, en tentant d'imiter l'un de ses sourires faux, qui, logiquement, paru très faux et surfait.

- Tu te sens faible et inutile.

Elle stoppa immédiatement de sourire, et le regarda, choquée. Elle avait soudainement envie de le frapper. La colère venait de monter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ? demanda-t-elle froidement, en serrant les dents.

- Tu te sens faible, et inutile, répéta le blond, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu penses que tu stagnes, que tu n'avances pas, que tu n'es qu'un fardeau que les gens peinent à porter, tout en masquant leur ennui derrière des bonnes manières. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… je…

Elle serra les poings, avant de baisser automatiquement la tête. Les larmes commençaient à monter dans ses yeux.

- Sakura, écoute. Tu es une Chuunin, tu ne peux pas être la personne sur qui tout doit reposer. Tu accumules un poids qu'il est inutile que tu portes. Tu te fais juste du mal.

Elle grogna, commençant à s'énerver sévèrement. Pour qui se prenait-il, tout à coup, à lui faire la morale ?!

- Et toi tu t'es regardé ? rétorqua-t-elle, cinglante. Tu as vaincu ce type qui a détruit Konoha ! Et tu es un Genin ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi forte que toi, hein ? Tu es toujours là à jouer l'imbécile alors que tout ce qui se passe autour de toi devrait au moins te faire prendre sérieux ! Le village est totalement détruit par des types surpuissants, et toi, tu ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me faire la morale ! Mais tu te prends pour qui !? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! T'en es très loin ! Tu es juste le cancre de l'académie qui a obtenu un peu de pouvoir et qui en profite pour le brandir sous le nez des autres !

Naruto l'observa, stoïque, alors qu'elle se calma, souffla fort après avoir crié ces propos aussi blessants. Quand Sakura se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, après avoir cédé sous la frustration, l'énervement et l'angoisse, elle se mit à fortement paniquer.

- Je… Je… Naruto je…

Une main se posa sur sa joue, et elle regarda le blond dans les yeux. Il lui souriait, un vrai sourire. Il était beau.

- C'est rien Sakura-chan. Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il avec bienveillance.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler dans les yeux de la Haruno, et cédant à ses émotions, elle se jeta dans ses bras, en sanglot.

- Oh Naruto-kun… ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé… ! gémit-elle entre ses larmes.

Le blond ne dit rien, lui caressant le dos et la tête, pour qu'elle apaise ses pleurs et qu'elle calme son chagrin.

- Ce n'est absolument rien Sakura-chan. Il fallait que ça sorte tôt ou tard, mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard.

Elle sourit tout en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, et le serra jusqu'à ce que les sanglots ne stoppent entièrement. Et même alors, elle resta ainsi, complètement apaisée, sereine. Elle ne pensait même pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait failli perdre Naruto à cause d'une montée de frustration absurde. Elle avait failli perdre son Naruto-kun, à elle seule. Il était tout pour elle. Son monde tournait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, autour de lui. Elle s'entraînait toujours pour qu'il puisse lui dire qu'elle avait fait de beaux efforts, elle se démenait toujours en mission pour qu'il soit impressionné, tout. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, en y réfléchissant, c'était pour qu'il la remarque. Il n'y avait plus d'équipe, plus Konoha, ni de mission, ni de devoir… Il y avait juste lui et… Sasuke.

Comme une obsession.

- Ca y est ? Tout va bien maintenant ?

Elle acquiesça tranquillement, alors qu'il passa ses doigts sur ses sillons de larmes, pour les effacer. Ce geste du jeune Hokage lui suffit pour faire palpiter son cœur, dans la joie et l'embarras. La scène fut écourtée cependant lorsqu'un ANBU apparut dans un Sunshin no jutsu à un mètre d'eux, un genou à terre et incliné, en direction de Naruto. Sakura s'éloigna aussitôt de lui, alors que Naruto se tourna vers l'ANBU. La jeune fille observait l'échange silencieux.

- Dites-moi ce qui se passe, ordonna Naruto, à l'étonnement de Sakura.

- Hokage-sama, des missionnaires étrangers disent détenir une lettre que vous devriez ouvrir de toute urgence. Votre présence est requise dans la tente de Tsunade-sama.

- C'est entendu, disposez.

L'ANBU s'éclipsa aussitôt, alors que Naruto regarda devant lui, une lueur de gravité dans les yeux. Il soupira bruyamment. De toute évidence, quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour que le Raikage de Kumo no satō ne lui envoie une lettre. Il n'avait pas remarqué le choc que venait d'avoir Sakura en réalisant qu'en face d'elle se trouvait le Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha no satō. Il se tourna vers elle, pour se rendre compte qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Il laissa s'afficher un petit sourire narquois.

- Na-Naruto t-tu es le Ho-Hokage… ?

- C'est exact, dit-il. Et non, les rumeurs n'étaient pas fausses. Le daimyo m'a nommé Rokudaime Hokage il y a trois jours, quelques heures après l'attaque de Nagato.

Elle resta muette, ne sachant pas quoi dire… Naruto était Hokage…

- Bon, ma présence est demandée au village. Je vais laisser un clone ici, il va répondre à tes questions si tu en as. Ja ne !

Il fit le signe de la chèvre, créant un Kage Bunshin, avant de faire le signe du tigre, et de disparaître dans un Sunshin no jutsu, nouveau choc pour Sakura, qui le voyait là utiliser une technique de déplacement instantané, de rang A, que seuls les Jōnins savaient utiliser.

* * *

><p>Samui patientait, avec Shizune, dans la tente de Tsunade. Shizune était l'intendante dudit Rokudaime Hokage, et elle avait fait appeler un ANBU pour aller le prévenir. Samui était patiente. Peu avant, Karui et Omoi, ses coéquipiers, étaient aller chercher des informations concernant Sasuke Uchiha. Elle espérait qu'ils ne se débrouilleraient pas pour s'imbiber dans des complications. Elle savait qu'ils étaient fortement en colère contre Konoha. L'un de ses ninjas déserteurs, Uchiha Sasuke, avait fait un raid sur la vallée de Unraikyo. Unraikyo était le domaine où habitait Bee du clan Yotsuki, le petit frère du Raikage, et l'homme qui lui avait enseigné le ninjutsu, à elle, Karui et Omoi.<p>

Tout à coup, devant elle et Shizune apparut un jeune homme dans un Konoha Sunshin no jutsu. Il semblait avoir environ son âge, mais elle ne savait pas trop, vu qu'elle avait dix-sept ans. Il était très beau garçon. Grand, de jolies yeux bleus, blond, assez mâte de peau et musclé… Son genre de garçon en gros. Encore heureux que Karui n'était pas là… Elle n'aurait pas manqué de jouer l'idiote. Elle remarqua que Shizune semblait aussi s'attarder à lorgner sur le garçon.

- Salut Shizune-chan. Il me semble avoir été appelé, puis-je savoir pourquoi maintenant ?

- Bien sûr Hokage-sama ! Samui-san ici même vous a demandé pour vous remettre une lettre de la plus haute importance.

Samui les regarda incrédule. Ce type, qui avait environ son âge, était le Rokudaime Hokage ?! Il devait être monstrueusement fort alors… C'était cool.

- Samui-san ? Puis-je avoir cette lettre ?

- Bien sûr maître Hokage. Je vous en pris, dit-elle en lui donnant la lettre.

Naruto déchira l'enveloppe aussitôt et déplia le papier, sous les regards curieux et attentifs de Shizune et Samui. Elles eurent donc le loisir de voir son visage se décomposer d'une expression sereine à progressivement, une expression dégoûtée et déçue, en passant par l'incompréhension et l'indignation. Il resta ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une minute, avant de déchirer le papier en plusieurs morceaux, et le brûler à l'aide de son chakra.

- Que se passe-t-il Hokage-sama ? demanda Shizune.

- Une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour Sasuke. Konoha a des limites. Convoque une réunion du conseil immédiatement Shizune-chan. Samui-san, votre présence et celle de vos coéquipiers est aussi demandée. Il est actuellement quatorze heures, vous avez une heure pour les retrouver.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent, et se retirèrent. Shizune pour convoquer les membres du conseil en intégralité, et Samui pour aller chercher Karui et Omoi. Naruto resta là, et se retourna vers Tsunade. Il s'assit en tailleur en face d'elle, et réfléchit.

_« Sasuke… Mais bon sang, qu'as-tu fais, enfin ? »_

* * *

><p>Naruto et Sakura discutaient sur tout et rien tout en marchant le long d'une rivière dans la périphérie non détruite de Konoha. Sous les arbres, Sakura lui racontait plus ou moins de choses intéressantes, sur Konoha et leurs amis. Elle avait passé plus d'une demi heure rien qu'à le féliciter pour être devenu Rokudaime Hokage, alors que gêné, il n'avait pu répondre que par des hochements de tête et des sons monosyllabes… Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? A part qu'il était aussi très content d'être devenu Rokudaime. Il avait déjà dit à Sakura que même s'il n'en était pas moins Hokage, il devait d'abord recevoir le vote de tout les Jōnins pour savoir s'ils étaient réticents ou non à recevoir ses ordres, et si auquel cas l'effectif de vote était négatif, il serait destitué de son poste.<p>

Sakura lui avait ensuite dit comment les rookies avaient réagis à la rumeur qu'il était devenu Hokage, et comment ils réagiraient, quand ils apprendraient tous que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Cette perspective de les surprendre les avait fait beaucoup rire, à imaginer la tête de Kiba ou de Tenten, lorsqu'ils le verraient avec la tenue du Hokage. Ils discutèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ne se démarque plus loin sur le chemin. C'était Sai.

- Bonjour Sai ! On parlait justement de toi et des autres, s'exclama Sakura, en courant légèrement pour aller à sa rencontre.

Naruto la suivit, bien que plus calmement, jusqu'à les rejoindre. Il partagea un regard avec le jeune Ne. Sakura sautilla légèrement dans un grand sourire.

- Hey Sai ! On discutait sur la tête que tu pourrais faire lorsque tu apprendrais un truc incroyable !

Sai la regarda avant de faire l'un de ses grands sourires pas trop convaincant…

- Que Hokage-sama se trouve juste devant moi, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête que fit Sakura à ce moment faillit faire rire Naruto. Elle était devenu un poisson hors de l'eau sous l'ironie de la situation, et l'air calme de Sai n'arrangea rien.

- Mais oui… Mais… Comment tu sais ?

- Et bien, Sakura, tu oublierais que je suis aussi un agent qui travaille pour Danzō-sama. Il m'a tout dit il y a trois jours, lorsqu'il est revenu avec Naruto-sama du palais du daimyo.

Naruto gloussa.

- Je t'en pris Sai, évite ça. Pas besoin de m'appeler « sama », je suis le Hokage mais je suis aussi ton coéquipier. Je tiens à ce que l'on reste sur un pied d'égalité lorsque nous sommes juste entre nous, dit le blond avec douceur.

- Bien sûr Naruto-kun.

- Merci Sai.

Sakura se tourna alors vers Naruto, soucieuse d'une question.

- Naruto… J'aimerais savoir quelque chose…

- Que se passe-t-il Sakura-chan ?

La jeune fille joignit les mains et lui adressa un regard inquiet. La question qu'elle avait à poser était gênante.

- J'aimerais savoir… Maintenant que tu es Hokage… Comment va évoluer la situation avec Sasuke ? Tu peux peut-être faire quelque chose par rapport à lui non… ? Vu que dorénavant, c'est toi qui dirige le village.

Naruto la regarda, sans répondre. Il regarda Sai du coin de l'œil, ce dernier ayant parfaitement compris le message. Il fixa Sakura sans rien dire, et elle fut naturellement intimidée. Elle attendait sa répondre, et elle espérait qu'il réponde comme elle l'imaginait… Le Rokudaime soupira, et secoua la tête, alors qu'il avait l'air de réfléchir.

- J'ai en effet le pouvoir de faire de Konoha ce que bon me semble. Mais, je ne peux pas manœuvrer inconsciemment mes ninjas. Sasuke est un sujet compliqué, Sakura, vraiment compliqué. En tant que Genin, je voyais les choses simplement, mais en tant que Kage, c'est beaucoup plus subtil. Tsunade a retardé les marches à suivre, mais Sasuke est officiellement un ninja déserteur. Nous ne pourrons pas continuer à le couvrir, surtout qu'il a déserté pour rejoindre l'ennemi numéro un du village.

- Mais il est notre coéquipier !

- Je sais.

- Tsunade-sama avait fait une promesse vis-à-vis de lui ! Bon sang, maintenant on peut l'aider ! Il s'agit de Sasuke !

Soudain, un sabre fut pointé à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sakura, alors que les trois Konoha-nin virent deux Kumo-nin à côté d'eux, une fille et un garçon qui semblaient avoir leur âge. La jeune fille était rousse, de peau noire, et ses yeux étaient de couleur jaune. Elle portait un gilet pare-balle blanc à une épaulette, et un hakama noir. Le garçon à côté d'elle était tout aussi foncé de peau, ses cheveux étant blanc platine, et ses yeux étaient noirs. Tout comme elle, il portait la veste de Chuunin blanche de Kumogakure. Naruto, même clone, les reconnaissaient comme appartenant à la délégation de Kumo.

- Mais encore ? Vous avez l'air d'en savoir un paquet sur ce Sasuke. Je suppose que vous êtes ses amis ! tonna la Kumo-nin, un air renfrogné sur le visage, alors qu'elle les regardait avec haine.

Naruto réagit aussitôt. Sai se baissa, et Naruto saisit son ninjatō, pour de suite dévier la lame du katana de la Chuunin de Kumo. Il s'approcha en tournant sur lui-même si rapidement qu'elle ne le vit pas venir, et si ce n'était pas pour son coéquipier, elle aurait été éjectée par l'estoque du blond. Omoi para le coup de coude de Naruto en le bloquant à l'aide du manche de son sabre. Karui roula sur le dos d'Omoi agilement pour se retrouver dans l'angle à découvert de Naruto, en brandissant son sabre. « Ne le tranche pas ! » prévint Omoi, persuadé que le ninja de Konoha était piégé. Mais d'une rapidité à tout épreuve, Naruto interverti sa place avec Sai, qui se trouvait juste derrière, pour se retrouver face à Karui.

Sous l'étonnement de la kunoichi, il bloqua son sabre entre ses mains, la paralysant totalement. Sakura se précipita en voyant l'occasion, pour essayer de décrocher un coup à son adversaire, mais cette fois encore, Omoi intervint en prenant appuis sur le dos de Karui et en expulsant d'un coup de pied Sakura a une dizaine de mètre, esquivant aussi par là le coup qu'allait lui infliger Sai s'il était resté à sa place.

Le contact s'interrompu immédiatement, et les quatre adversaires restant sautèrent en arrière pour glisser sur plusieurs mètres à l'aide de leur chakra. Karui et Omoi glissèrent jusqu'au milieu de la rivière près de laquelle ils se battaient, alors que Naruto et Sai glissèrent jusqu'à se stopper devant Sakura.

- Des ninjas de Kumo… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? questionna Sakura, alors qu'elle était encore sonnée par le coup qu'elle avait reçue en pleine poitrine.

Naruto et Sai ne répondirent rien. Ils étaient toujours en position de combat, prêts tous les deux à rentamer un échange de Taijutsu.

- On vous a surpris en train de parler de Sasuke à l'instant ! Dites-nous ce que vous savez sur lui ! hurla le garçon de Kumo.

- Dites donc, je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne Kumo ! rétorqua Sakura, tout en se levant difficilement.

- T'as pas une idée peut-être ? Votre salaud d'Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha a attaqué notre village !

Cette réponse surpris totalement les trois Konoha-nin. Le clone de Naruto comprit maintenant la raison du pourquoi des mandataires étrangers étaient venus à Konoha. Ces derniers étaient de Kumo pour demander la raison de l'attaque de Sasuke sur leur village, et se plaindre du pourquoi il n'était pas déjà derrière les barreaux ou exécuté pour trahison.

- Votre foutu déserteurs à carrément enlevé notre maître et tué l'un de nos ninjas ! On ne sait même pas s'il est encore en vie ! Enfoirés ! vociféra à son tour la kunoichi du nuage.

- Mais pourquoi… Aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? demanda Sakura.

- Comme si nous connaissions les motifs d'Akatsuki ! répondit Omoi.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Akatsuki ? Quel est le rapport avec Sasuke ?

Karui grogna en regardant le blond, soudainement très en colère contre cet idiot qui osait se ficher d'eux.

- Comme ci vous n'étiez pas au courant à Konoha qu'il fait partie d'Akatsuki, bande de salauds !

La confusion s'afficha sur le visage de Sai, celui de Naruto resta impassible, alors que la stupeur puis le désespoir s'afficha sur celui de Sakura. Alors ainsi, Sasuke faisait équipe avec ceux qui avaient détruits Konoha.

- Puisque vous n'avez jamais été foutu de vous occuper de votre déserteur, Raikage-sama nous a envoyé ici pour donner une lettre au Hokage pour que notre village puisse éliminer l'Uchiha ! rajouta Omoi. On va se venger et butter nous-même ce salaud pour ce qu'il a fait à notre maître !

Il y eu un silence.

- Votre sensei est un Jinchuuriki c'est ça ? hasarda Naruto, étonnant non seulement ses coéquipiers mais aussi les deux Chuunins de Kumo.

Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient pas et au vu de leurs visages, l'Uzumaki comprit. Soudain, il se dissipa dans un nuage de fumée, affolant les deux Chuunins qui se remirent aussitôt en position de combat. Ils venaient de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un clone. Si le garçon arrivait à les malmener avec un simple clone, alors ils ne devaient pas le sous estimer.

- Je vois. Ca s'explique.

Ils se retournèrent aussitôt. Juste derrière eux se trouvait le garçon… mais une chose avait changé. Une chose très importante. Ils restèrent hébétés à sa vue. Si ce n'était pas pour l'eau sous leurs pieds, ils auraient laissé leurs katanas tomber. Naruto était bel et bien devant eux, mais cette fois, il portait sur lui sa cape haori rouge, et son chapeau de Hokage sur la tête, qu'il tenait d'une main. Samui était à sa gauche.

- Samui ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Et pourquoi ce gars porte le chapeau du Hokage ? demanda bêtement Omoi.

- Idiot, _**c'est**_ le Hokage… ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, priant pour que Naruto ne décide pas de les tuer à l'instant…

_« Oh putain de merde ! Putain ! On a attaqué le Hokage ! »_ hurla Omoi dans son esprit, Karui devant se dire la même chose au mot près… ! _« Mon dieu ! Et si j'avais blessé son clone, et qu'en se dissipant, le clone lui apporte les blessures qu'il a reçut de moi et qu'il décide alors de déclarer la guerre à Kumo, puis que nos ninjas soient massacrés et Kumo réduit en ceeeeendre ! »_ gémit-il dans son esprit. A sa droite, Karui pensait quelque chose de diamétralement opposé. _« Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! Et s'il avait remarqué mon talent lors de notre petit affrontement, et que finalement il décide de m'inviter à manger, mais que nous buvions trop et que nous finissions la nuit dans son lit… ! Et qu'il décide finalement de me demander en mariage et que Kumo et Konoha finissaient dans une très forte alliance ! Kyaaaa ! »_ Bien entendu, aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne se produirait… Mais ça valait quand même la peine de pouvoir fantasmer dessus.

En constatant la façon dont le regardait les deux Kumo-nin, qu'il savait Omoi et Karui, il laissa s'échapper un petit rire. Le garçon le fixait avec panique extrême, et la fille avec luxure extrême. Décidemment, ces deux là étaient vraiment bizarre. Il se tourna vers Samui, qui avait claqué sa paume contre son front de dépit.

- Raah… Parti comme c'est ils sont tous les deux entrain de délirer sur des trucs qui se produiront jamais… Je suis navré Hokage-sama, ces deux là sont les pires cas dont dispose notre village. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâché contre nous…

- Hein ? Heu non, bien sûr que non Samui-san ! Hahahaha vous vous faites de drôles d'idées. Comme si j'allais déclarer une guerre pour si peu, je préférerais largement une solide alliance ! dit-il dans un rire.

Les réactions des deux ninjas en face de lui furent pour le moins très étrange. Un soupir de soulagement et une main au cœur comme s'il avait frôlé l'infarctus pour le garçon, alors que sa coéquipière mit de suite ses deux mains à son nez pour bloquer un saignement de nez massif. Ce qui bien sûr, ne fit qu'augmenter la honte de Samui. Ces deux clowns faisaient leurs numéros dès que quelque chose le leur permettaient… Décidément, leur maître les avait rendu bizarre.

* * *

><p>Finalement, la réunion qu'avait demandée Naruto ne tarda pas à s'organiser. Ainsi, tous les membres du conseil arrivèrent les uns après les autres sur une échelle d'une heure, en passant entre les ANBUs et Jōnins qui circulaient rapidement dans la salle du conseil et les couloirs. La réunion était importante, et ne demandait pas que la présence des conseillers. Les Jōnins étaient aussi autorisés à y assister. Ainsi, ce fut surpris, que plusieurs Jōnins purent constater que la rumeur qui consistait à faire passer Naruto en Rokudaime Hokage n'était pas une rumeur. Plusieurs s'installèrent autour de la salle et observèrent comment la réunion allait se dérouler.<p>

Mise à part les nombreux ninjas ANBUs et Jōnins qui stationnaient et circulaient autour de la table en U presque refermée du conseil, les conseillers attendaient la venue de leurs derniers homologues. Naruto lui, serein, attendait de pouvoir commencer la réunion, en ignorant les regards que lui adressaient la quasi-totalité des occupants de la salle. Il y avait bien une soixantaine de Jōnins dans la salle, sans compter les ANBUs plus ou moins repérable, les conseillers déjà présents et les trois Kumo-nin au centre de la table du conseil, visibles de tous.

Kakashi était dans un coin de la salle, aux côtés de Neji, Gai et Kurenai. Ces derniers, étrangement silencieux, observaient avec attention le jeune Rokudaime Hokage. Kakashi sentit un soupçon de fierté grandissant en sachant que tous les occupants de la salle, mis à part ceux déjà au courant, étaient sous le choc de voir que Naruto était leur Hokage. Kurenai, à sa gauche, était légèrement bouche bée, ne disant mot, alors qu'à sa droite, Gai et Neji semblait dans le même état d'esprit, bien que moins explicite.

- Qui aurait cru que le gaki serait notre leader maintenant ? prononça Mitarashi Anko, en arrivant avec Morino Ibiki pour se placer derrière le ninja copieur.

Les deux Jōnins Tokubetsu de la section interrogatoire et torture en liaison avec la section ANBU firent tout deux un sourire… Psychotique. Kakashi n'en tint pas compte, et recentra son attention sur la réunion qui allait bientôt démarrer. Une réunion d'une telle ampleur, même demandée par Naruto, signifiait que plusieurs évènements importants s'étaient déroulés. Voir Naruto si grave et si solennel… C'était enivrant, motivant. Il voyait tant Minato en lui, c'était agréable. Il avait toujours eu peur de reconnaître Minato dans le garçon, par appréhension de se rappeler des souvenirs douloureux, mais là… C'était tout simplement excitant. Le garçon avait les yeux de Kushina, le même regard, les mêmes mimiques, mais il avait aussi la dégaine de son père. C'était un mixe des deux. Il ne doutait pas que ses parents devaient pleurer de fierté en le voyant depuis l'au-delà.

Bientôt, tous les conseillers furent arrivés et installés, et Naruto toussa dans sa main pour attirer l'attention de la salle, qui cessa petit à petit de manifester par les éclats de voix. Shizune, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, retint un sourire en voyant l'effet que l'Uzumaki avait sur la salle.

- Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous, prononça Naruto, alors que tous le regardèrent, certains impassible et d'autre hochant la tête à la salutation du Hokage. Vous devez vous douter que je n'ai pas convoqué une telle réunion pour rien.

Naruto regarda, à tour de rôle, les trois ninjas de Kumogakure dans les yeux.

- Comme vous le constater ici par la présence de nos trois invités, le village caché de Kumo nous a contacté.

Il se mit une main au menton, cherchant à bien formuler les prochains mots.

- La raison … est très simple. L'un de nos ninjas déserteurs a attaqué Kumogakure.

Plusieurs dans la salle hoquetèrent de surprise de cette nouvelle, certains chuchotant avec leurs voisins.

- Et de quel ninjas s'agit-il Hokage-sama ? demanda Hiashi, posant ainsi la question que tous désiraient.

- … Il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiha.

Immédiatement après cette nouvelle, les dizaines d'occupant dans la salle partirent dans des débats tous plus sonore les uns et que les autres, et la salle éclata littéralement dans un brouhaha d'indignation, d'arguments houleux et inutiles. Naruto gémit à tellement d'indiscipline, avant de se rendre compte l'ironie de la situation. Il y avait à peine moins de deux semaines, il aurait été compté parmi tout ces ninjas bruyants et dissipés. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus leur en vouloir. La nouvelle était quand même assez frappante.

- Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez Rokudaime-sama ?! s'exclama fortement un civil du conseil.

- C'est impossible ! s'indigna un Jōnin dans la salle, rapidement soutenu par plusieurs autres. Pourquoi Uchiha-san porterait-il atteinte à un autre village caché !? C'est absurde !

Les cris et discussion continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement se calmer, et que la salle ne retombe dans le silence… Au soulagement de Naruto.

- Maintenant que tout le monde a parlé, j'aimerais, si personne n'est contre, pouvoir continuer cette séance dans le calme. J'aimerais donc que tout le monde prenne sur soi, et écoute attentivement ce qui se dira, dit Naruto avec une sagesse dans la voix que personne ne lui reconnut, mise à part le conseil.

Quand il fut certain que tous étaient prêts à écouter sans interrompre la réunion, Naruto décida de reprendre.

- Les informations que j'ai reçues sont de source fiable. Elles m'ont été transmise par Samui-san et son équipe devant moi, dit-il en indiquant les trois Kumo-nin. La lettre qu'ils m'ont remise était signée et scellée par le Yondaime Raikage lui-même, A du clan Yotsuki.

Homura lui donna rapidement le dossier sur Sasuke Uchiha puis sur celui de l'Akatsuki. Naruto observa quelques secondes les feuilles plastifiées avant de reposer le tout devant lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Sasuke Uchiha est un membre de la même organisation que la personne qui a attaqué notre village ! tonna-t-il durement. Uchiha Sasuke est un déserteur de rang A couplé d'un membre maintenant à part entière d'Akatsuki ! Et plus encore…

Le ton qu'avait pris Naruto était cette fois devenu très sombre, alors que sa frange de cheveux blond cacha ses yeux dans l'ombre. Tout ceux qui furent en face de lui purent cependant facilement distinguer parmi l'ombre deux orbe démoniaque rougeoyant. Aucun ne put se retenir de tressaillir à cette vue menaçante. Puis, finalement, les yeux arrêtèrent de luire, et Naruto releva le visage. Tous purent cette fois voir ces yeux reflétant une très grande tristesse.

- Sasuke Uchiha a enlevé le petit frère de A… Bee… Qui se trouve tout comme moi… être un Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi put sentir la difficulté du jeune Rokudaime de prononcer le terme compromettant. « Pouvoir du sacrifice humain. », « Jinchuuriki. » Il savait que ce mot était toujours passé entre la gorge du blond, et savait la peine intense qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il entendait ce mot. Même dans la plus brillante des journées, même après la meilleur des missions, même autour d'un excellent bol de ramens, à chaque fois qu'il n'entendait ne serait-ce que dans un murmure ce mot… La journée était gâchée et close, et le blond s'isolait jusqu'au lendemain, en ignorant tout et repoussant froidement chaque tentative d'approche.

Beaucoup de ninjas baissèrent le regard de honte, en se rappelant comment ils avaient traité leur Hokage durant son enfance, d'autre ignorèrent tout simplement ce fait. Mais les plus surpris étaient bien évidemment Samui, Karui et Omoi. Naruto Uzumaki le Rokudaime Hokage, était un Jinchuuriki… Mais lequel ? Ichibi no Shukaku avait été scellé dans le Godaime Kazekage… Nibi no Nekomata avait lui été scellé dans le corps de Yugito-sama, une de leur supérieur disparue. Sanbi no Kyōdaigame avait été en possession de Kiri depuis bien longtemps, tout comme Rokubi no Namekuji… Yonbi no Saru et Gobi no Irukauma étaient à Iwa, c'était bien connu, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils les avaient utilisé… Hachibi no Kyogyū était scellé en leur maître, Killer Bee… Alors il restait…

Kyuubi no Yōko. Ce garçon, le Hokage, était le Jinchuuriki du légendaire Kyuubi no Yōko, le démon-renard à neuf queues, le plus puissant des neuf Bijuu… Alors, il pouvait réellement l'étendue des pouvoirs de ce garçon… S'il avait le Kyuubi scellé en lui, alors cela signifiait qu'il pouvait être plus puissant que leur maître, voire le Raikage… C'était un choc immense.

- Le fait que Sasuke Uchiha s'allie à l'Akatsuki… est intolérable, continua Naruto en serrant les dents. Etant donné mon statut… Il devient logiquement mon ennemi naturel. De plus, maître Raikage a demandé expressément d'être autorisé à éliminer Uchiha Sasuke. Je voudrais donc vous consulter sur tous sur ce point. Bien sûr, vous tous ici, aussi bien Jōnins que membres du conseil, pouvez exprimer votre avis librement. Je vous demanderais cependant d'opérer dans le calme et la courtoisie, et j'étudierais consciencieusement vos propositions.

Peu après, finalement, un débat commun à la salle commença. Comme Naruto l'avait demandé, chaque personne put s'exprimer, et tous le firent dans un calme et une discipline qui n'avait encore jamais été vue dans une session extraordinaire des Jōnins et du conseil, d'urgence, qui plus était. Naruto les écouta attentivement, chacun leur tour, proposer des solutions, ou consolider des propositions déjà données. Il hocha la tête à chaque remarque ou prise de parole qui lui parut raisonnable, alors que Kakashi observa comment, avec une main de maître, Naruto dirigeait cette session.

C'était incroyable. Encore plus venant de lui. Et… Il était vraiment fier. Vraiment très fier.

Les propositions durèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minute, avant que Naruto ne finissent par intervenir de lui-même.

- Bien, c'est fini, dit-il de façon claire et précise, arrêtant ainsi toute idée et parole des occupants de la salle. J'ai entendu toutes vos idées, et je vous remercie de vôtre sollicitude à tous.

Naruto regarda toute l'assemblée devant lui, et sur ses côtés. Des dizaines de personnes. Jōnins, Jōnins Tokubetsu, ANBUs et conseillers. Tous le regardaient, avec respect, attendant alors sa décision. Il chercha ses mots. Puis décida.

- A compté d'aujourd'hui, Sasuke Uchiha est considéré comme Nuke-nin de classe S, pour ses actes criminels envers Kumo no satō, à noté l'enlèvement du frère de Raikage-dono, ainsi que pour son affiliation à Otogakure et Orochimaru, puis pour son affiliation avec l'organisation Akatsuki… Mort ou vif. L'individu devra être ramené automatiquement à Konohagakure, sous respect du patrimoine de Konoha et du clan Uchiha.

Tandis que Naruto parlait, et que tous écoutaient, Homura et Shizune à ses côtés, recopiaient ce qu'il disait, mot pour mot. Naruto claque du doigt, et aussitôt, un ANBU assigné à la surveillance arriva juste derrière lui, entre Shizune et Koharu. Naruto prit la feuille sur laquelle avait écrit Shizune, et la posant sur la table, il tamponna le bas de la feuille avec le sceau du Hokage. Un grand cercle d'arabesques noires avec l'insigne de feuille croisée avec le kanji du feu.

- Prenez le communiqué de Shizune-chan, faites le imprimer, et envoyez les copies aux cinq grands villages. Je veux que le statut soit officialisé par l'organisation des nations élémentaires… au plus tard la semaine prochaine.

- Ce sera fait Hokage-sama.

L'ANBU disparut aussitôt dans un Konoha Sunshin no jutsu, après avoir pris la feuille que lui confia le jeune Rokudaime. Naruto ferma les yeux, respirant profondément, sans faire de bruit, pour calmer les battements saccadés de son cœur. Il devait être serein. Après tout, il s'y était attendu, que Sasuke tomberait encore plus bas qu'il n'était déjà tombé. Il avait pardonné le chidori dans sa poitrine, il avait pardonné l'autre tentative que Sai avait bloquée, lors de leur confrontation avec Orochimaru. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas pardonner **çà**.

S'allier avec Orochimaru était une chose déjà impardonnable… Mais s'allier avec l'Akatsuki était tout bonnement trop. Naruto regarda Danzō Shimura, qui était assis à deux places de lui, à côté de Koharu. Les deux s'échangèrent un regard.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez Danzō… dit froidement Naruto, attirant l'attention de tous. Vous êtes… La racine qui s'enfonce dans l'obscurité de la terre, toujours plus profondément, pour consolider l'arbre…

Danzō esquissa un petit sourire. En fin de compte… Peut-être que ce garçon était aussi malin que l'était son père.

- Vous avez carte blanche avec Uchiha Sasuke. Mais attention, Danzō. Je guette.

Le sourire de Danzō s'agrandit, alors que tous tressaillirent. Le garçon avait du cran, vraiment beaucoup de cran. Et il n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il en avait l'air. Il ne bougea pas, mais déjà, l'Uzumaki lui avait donné un très bon chemin à prendre. Et l'Uzumaki avait compris que depuis qu'il était entré dans les rangs ninja sous le règne du premier, puis du second, sa seule ambition était la protection de Konoha. Décidemment, il commençait à apprécier ce garçon. Ironie.

- Enfin… soupira Omoi. Même tout ça ne ramènera pas notre maître…

Ses deux coéquipiers hochèrent la tête, d'accords avec ses mots, mélancoliques.

- En fait, Omoi-san, tu n'as pas tout à fait raison, intervint Naruto. Bee n'est peut-être pas encore mort.

Les trois Kumo-nin relevèrent la tête vers lui brutalement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dis !? Tu veux dire que Killer Bee-sensei est peut-être vivant !? s'écria Omoi, Karui réagissant de la même manière.

Naruto fit un sourire amusé.

- En effet c'est possible. Les membres d'Akatsuki nous capture, nous Jinchuuriki, vivants. Il y a donc une chance pour que vous sauviez votre maître à temps. L'extraction du Ichibi no Shukaku de Gaara a pris au total quatre jours non-stop, et les membres d'Akatsuki étaient au complet. L'extraction du Hachibi prendra déjà, par défaut, un temps beaucoup plus considérable. J'ajoute à ça qu'ils ont perdu plus de la moitié de leur groupe, et le directeur de l'extraction est mort suite à son combat avec moi. Killer Bee ayant été enlevé il y a quatre jours, il est possible qui soit encore vivant.

Ils restèrent tout les trois bouche bée, devant les sourires des ninjas de Konoha. Karui fit alors un grand sourire arrogant.

- Je te l'avais dis ! dit-elle à son coéquipier. Il n'est pas du genre à se laisser se faire battre aussi facilement !

Naruto leur fit un grand sourire, heureux de voir l'espoir sur leurs visages. En effet, il y avait des chances de Bee soit en vie, et de savoir qu'un camarade Jinchuuriki pouvait être sauvé le rendait heureux. Il faudrait qu'il organise des équipes qui iraient soutenir les ninjas de Kumo dans leurs recherches de Bee. Mais l'atmosphère qui était à nouveau détendu de la salle s'écourta très vite lorsqu'un Chuunin défonça littéralement la porte, dévalant à toute vitesse au milieu de la salle, épuisé et essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Koharu, visiblement contrariée.

Le Chuunin reprit son souffle et leva la tête vers Naruto. Il passa outre le fait que c'était lui, de tous, qui était le Rokudaime.

- HOKAGE-SAMA ! hurla-t-il.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Ce ninja semblait totalement affolé. Preuve en était la confusion dans son regard. Naruto leva la main, faisant cesser silencieusement toute idée d'intervention de la part de divers ninjas.

- Explique-toi Chuunin, ordonna doucement Naruto.

- Hokage-sama… ! L'équipe du courrier vient de recevoir un message urgent demandant la réunion des cinq grands Kage ! La réunion commence dans cinq jours à Tetsu no Kuni ! Pas plus de deux gardes du corps sont autorisés.

Cette phrase cloua littéralement le silence. Pendant un instant, tous digérèrent la nouvelle… De nouveau, quelque chose d'incroyable se passait. Un rassemblement des cinq Kage. Ca ne s'était vu qu'une seule fois, durant le règne de Hashirama, une réunion qui avait scellé l'avènement d'une ère de guerre.

Naruto se leva juste après ça, une expression perturbée et contrariée sur le visage.

- Très bien. L'affaire Uchiha conclue, et les informations sur Bee étant données, la réunion est terminée.

Shizune suivit rapidement le blond, ainsi que quelques personnes, notamment les deux doyens, Homura et Koharu. De loin, Kakashi se mit à les suivre, tenant à féliciter Naruto pour la promotion, sachant déjà que les rumeurs sur lui étaient vraies. Le jeune Hokage entra dans sa tente quelques minutes après, et fut suivi des trois personnes qui le suivaient. Kakashi accéléra, et s'arrêta à l'entrée, sans se faire repérer, pour écouter ce qui était dit.

- C'est une affaire grave Naruto. Tu vas être confronté aux autres Kage et c'est très dangereux. Rappelle toi que Akatsuki ne sera pas la seule force hostile sur ce continent.

- Je sais, Baa-chan, je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Qui pense-tu choisir pour t'accompagner au village du Fer ? Il te faudra deux personnes extrêmement qualifiées, si jamais un des Kage décide de t'attaquer.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Ecouter, Koharu, Homura… Je suis fatigué. Ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui a prit énormément sur moi. J'ai été obligé de livrer Sasuke… Et casser l'une de mes promesses envers Sakura-chan. Il faut que j'arrête… S'il vous plait.

Les deux doyens le regardèrent, soucieux. Ils voyaient bien que le garçon était perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, et encore, il n'avait pas laisser ses sentiments le dominer lors de la réunion. Il avait condamné Sasuke, malgré les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait. Il avait un grand courage.

- Très bien Naruto. Nous allons te laisser la journée. Mais tu seras partis demain matin, alors penses à faire tes choix de gardes, ou nous les ferons pour toi.

Le blond en répondit rien, il hocha juste la tête, avant que les deux aînés ne quittent la tente, et disparaissent au loin dans les allés. Kakashi réapparut alors, et regarda le sentier où ils étaient partis, avant de finalement entrer dans la tente à son tour, pour aller voir Naruto et Shizune. Il les trouva d'une drôle de façon. Le blond était allongé de côté, les yeux fermés, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Shizune, qui assise, caressait affectueusement sa tête. Elle semblait le consoler.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux de Kakashi. Le Hatake prit une chaise qui se trouvait à la grande table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la grande tente, et vint la poser devant ses deux amis, pour s'y asseoir et leur faire face.

- Yo, Shizune-san, Naruto.

- Ohayo, répondirent en cœur les deux interpellés. Comment vas-tu Kakashi-sensei ? continua Naruto.

- Je vais bien. Bravo pour ta promotion Naruto. Te voilà Rokudaime maintenant.

Le blond esquissa un sourire, et après quelques secondes et quelques caresses en plus de sa grande sœur de cœur, il se redressa, sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir. Ensuite, il concentra son attention sur Kakashi, et lui adressa un sourire fier.

- Merci Kakashi-sensei ! Mais tu sais… Je ne suis encore que partiellement Hokage, les J_ōnins n'ont pas transmis les votes. Ils ne le font que aujourd'hui… _

- Et tu te doutes bien qu'ils seront positifs. Et bien, tu verras les résultats du vote demain. Ce n'est pas comme ci les votes avaient déjà été négatifs.

Le jeune élève du ninja copieur acquiesça à cette remarque. Cela pouvait se tenir, mais ce n'était toujours pas à cent pour cent sûr. Il se doutait bien que malgré son nouveau succès et l'immense confiance du village, quelques uns encore ne l'appréciaient pas, enfoncés dans leur haine pour le Kyuubi.

- Naruto. Tu as déjà pensé aux deux ninjas qui t'accompagneraient ?

- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi cette question ?

- C'est simple. Je veux venir avec toi au sommet des cinq Kage.

Naruto fut étonné de cette déclaration.

- Pourquoi vouloir m'accompagner ?

- Naruto, je pense que je serais l'un des meilleurs pour cette mission. Tu te doute déjà de mes capacités en combat, et je serais largement qualifié pour te défendre et coopérer avec toi en cas d'attaque durant le trajet, vu le temps de travail que nous avons passé ensemble. Lors de la réunion, je serais d'un poids diplomatique conséquent étant donné ma réputation, et je pourrais ainsi t'apporter le soutient de la crédibilité, apparaissant à tes ordres… car je doute que certains Kage… En particulier le Sandaime Tsuchikage, te considérera à ta juste valeur à cause de ton âge. Crois moi.

Pour seule réponse, Naruto se mit à rire au discours inattendu et pourtant prévisible du fils du croc blanc. Il se laissa choir sur le lit derrière lui dans un soupir de contentement. « Aucun problème, Kakashi-sensei… » dit-il en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Les deux autres occupants de la salle sourirent en le voyant ainsi. Au moins, quelle qu'en était la pression accumulée ces derniers jours, le jeune Uzumaki restait au fond le même garçon joyeux et gentil.

* * *

><p>Kakashi gardait l'entrée de la tente de Naruto à cet instant même, lui épargnant ainsi un ennuyeux moment. La raison était on ne peut plus simple. Ses amis, les douze de Konoha comme on les appelait, soustrayant cependant Sasuke, étaient stationnés devant la tente du Hokage. En effet, Kakashi les avait arrêté d'entrer en cirque dans la tente. De toute évidence, ces derniers avaient appris l'identité du Hokage Rokudaime, et Neji faisant partie du groupe, tout s'expliquait. Il avait dû tout leur dire de la réunion, et leurs réactions devaient être partagées.<p>

Partagées entre la joie et la stupeur de savoir que leur ami, Naruto Uzumaki, était passé Hokage, et la colère de savoir qu'il avait… Condamné à mort la personne pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus tant d'années. Ninja pour lequel, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient frôlé la mort. Naruto avait condamné Sasuke. Cela semblait littéralement impossible, littéralement ridicule, mais pourtant, c'était vrai. Les avis de Tenten, Hinata, Chōji, Lee et Shikamaru étaient partagés. Neji ne préférait pas y penser. Cependant_, _Kiba, Ino et Sakura étaient très en colère. Ce que venait de faire abominable, et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas au courant des derniers faits qui avait poussé Naruto à inclure Sasuke dans les Nuke-nins de classe S, aux yeux des cinq grands villages cachés.

A bien y réfléchir, Neji ne leur avait peut-être pas tout dit. Il entendit un éclat de rire bref dans la chambre, en provenance de Shizune. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais leur bonne humeur allait vite descendre quand ils seraient attirés par ce qui se passait en dehors de la tente. Ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas à venir. Naruto, intrigué de pourquoi Kakashi ne revenait pas, sortit pour le rejoindre, et resta immobile quand il aperçut ses amis devant lui, qui le regardaient tous de façon… Pas forcément amicale.

- Heu… Salut ? hasarda le blond avec un sourire gêné.

Les rookies le regardèrent. Naruto avait changé. Pour ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu auparavant, comme Neji et Sakura, ils ne furent pas surpris par cette transformation physique, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout les autres. Cependant, cela n'estompa pas la colère de Kiba, Ino et Sakura, lorsqu'ils avaient appris que le Rokudaime avait autorisé l'élimination de Sasuke, et pire, que le Rokudaime était Naruto. Ceux qui n'éprouvaient pas autant de colère que les trois concernés fixèrent d'un œil attentif le jeune Hokage. En particulier une certaine Hyuuga, qui avait inconsciemment mis les mains à son cœur. _« Naruto-kun… Tu es encore plus joli qu'avant… »_

- Temeeee ! jura Kiba, furibond. Comment as-tu pu autoriser ça !

Naruto resta cependant inexpressif à cette provocation. En tant que Hokage, autant il désirait flanquer une leçon à Kiba, autant il ne le devait pas. Il devait rester maître de soi, et sensé. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, cependant. Il fronça les sourcils, aucunement atteint par les regards haineux que lui lançaient Ino, Kiba et Sakura.

- Tu as déjà fait mourir Asuma-sensei, et maintenant tu veux faire mourir Sasuke ! renchérit Ino, les dents serrées dans la rage.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Cette réponse dépourvue de sentiments fit craquer l'Inuzuka. Il commença à courir vers le blond en poussant un cri, mais au moment où il allait déclencher une technique, Kakashi l'intercepta violemment de derrière, dans une puissante clé de bras, avant de le projeter dans le sens opposé, sous les yeux horrifiés des Chuunins, et calmes du Rokudaime.

- Mais… Kakashi-sensei ?

Ino avait pensé suivre Kiba, mais quand elle vit Kakashi bouger, puis envoyer Kiba rouler à leurs pieds sans aucune émotion apparentes, elle revit sa décision. Maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourquoi Kakashi avait fait une telle chose ? Et pourquoi Shizune, qui était maintenant aux côtés de Naruto, l'avait laissé faire ?

- Je vous rappelle qu'il est formellement interdit d'attaquer Hokage-sama. Quelle que soient vos sentiments et engagements, l'attaquer est un acte qui peut-être sévèrement puni.

- Mais… Il a autorisé l'élimination de Sasuke ! répliqua Ino.

- C'est vrai ! soutint Sakura. Pourquoi faire une telle chose, c'est injuste !

Naruto ne prononça rien, il se retourna, faisant dos à eux pour rentrer dans sa tente. Si Kakashi n'était pas intervenu, il ne savait pas comment il aurait agis, mais il était content d'avoir été stoppé. Il n'aurait pas été aussi gentil que Kakashi. Il aurait appris à Kiba de ne jamais agir sous l'émotion lors d'un combat. Même lui le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Les dix de la promotion fixèrent le dos du blond. « Rokudaime Hokage » était écrit en blanc, de façon impressionnante, sur son manteau rouge vif de Sennin. Il avait la dégaine du Yondaime. Et… Il semblait tellement plus fort qu'eux. Il _**était**_ plus fort qu'eux, de toute façon. Il ne serait pas Hokage, sinon.

- Sasuke a manqué de déclencher une guerre entre Konoha et Kumo. Par sa faute, Kumo a perdu le frère du Raikage, qui est aussi le Jinchuuriki du Hachibi. Sasuke est un membre d'Akatsuki. Je pensais que vous le saviez, Sakura, Neji. Vous auriez très bien pu le dire aux autres, et ça aurait évité cette scène ridicule.

Le choc se reflétait sur leurs visages. Même Shino avait été pris de court. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sakura, se rappelant maintenant à quel point Sasuke avait chuté. Il avait chuté dans les ténèbres, mais il avait aussi chuté dans leur estime pour lui. Naruto décida de se retourner légèrement vers eux, et ils purent alors voir les larmes qui venaient de commencer à perler de ses yeux. Quelques larmes qu'il s'empressa d'effacer, mais suffisante pour toucher le cœur de ses amis, qui jamais, jamais, ne l'avait vu pleurer. Les seules personnes qu'ils connaissaient qui pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu pleurer n'étaient que peu. Shizune et Kakashi ici même en faisaient partie.

- Kiba… Tu crois que j'ai condamné Sasuke… avec plaisir ? Tu penses être en colère pour ça… et tu ne sais même pas ce que je peux ressentir. Qui crois-tu que tu es ?

Il rentra alors dans sa tente, laissant maintenant les larmes couler. Il était en colère. Il était véritablement en colère. En colère contre Orochimaru et Akatsuki, qui avaient corrompu Sasuke. Entre colère contre Itachi, pour avoir détruit la vie de Sasuke, qui avait assassiné femmes et enfants de son clan. En colère contre Sasuke, qui s'était laissé facilement entraîner dans la corruption. Mais surtout, en colère contre lui-même pour avoir été si faible durant ce fameux combat de la vallée de la fin. Si faible qu'il avait laissé Sasuke fuir pour Otogakure. Et en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution, contraint d'autoriser l'exécution de son ami.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, où il s'assit, et mit sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes. Et Jiraiya qui était mort. Et Tsunade dans le coma. Et Konoha en ruines, reposant sur ses épaules pour prendre des décisions. Il était en colère, il était triste, et il avait peur. Peur de faillir. Il avait échoué tant de fois. Il était fatigué, tout simplement.

Deux bras passèrent autour de son cou, et il releva la tête pour voir Shizune, qui le regardait, empathique. Elle ressentait sa peine. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de soutient. Et Shizune était là.

Il se sentit alors étrangement calme, ailleurs, alors que sa vue s'obscurcit. Shizune le posa doucement sur le lit pour l'allonger, et le veilla, inquiète. Il s'était déjà endormi, et Kakashi les guettant à quelques mètres derrière, elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Naruto, faisant émaner son chakra tout en gardant son sang froid.

Le jeune Uzumaki était en sous tension.

* * *

><p>La majorité des habitants de Konoha s'étaient rassemblés au centre du village, devant l'un des grands bâtiments reconstruits.<p>

La cause était qu'ils avaient été tous été prévenus le jour d'avant qu'un discours allait être tenu par le Rokudaime Hokage pour signer sa venue au pouvoir. Ainsi, le mot était passé partout dans le village très rapidement, et tous, civils comme ninjas, clan ou non, souhaitaient écouter les paroles de celui qui avait été choisi pour les diriger. Il n'était un secret pour personne dorénavant que le Hokage était Uzumaki Naruto, le My_ō_bokuzan no Sennin. Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, comme on aimait le nommer.

Ainsi, dès dix heures du matin, des milliers de personnes étaient assemblées, en attente de la venue de leur Hokage.

Les commérages incessants allaient évidemment bon train, que ce soit shinobi ou civil. Les gens étaient curieux de beaucoup de chose. Curieux de la façon comment Naruto était passé de Genin à Rokudaime vu son jeune âge. Beaucoup de ninjas restaient plus ou moins sceptiques, ayant quelques fois aperçu ou côtoyé le blond, ou simplement ayant entendu parlé de celui-ci. Cela allait sans dire que ce qu'ils avaient toujours entendu de lui n'était que calomnie diffamatoire, jusqu'à ces derniers jours où il était passé de statut de honte et paria du village à héros et fierté de celui-ci.

Alors, personne ne savait vraiment quoi penser. Un voile de mystère s'était établi autour de Uzumaki Naruto. Parmi les milliers de ninjas de Konoha, la plupart ne l'avaient jamais vraiment vu. Il était d'ailleurs difficile pour des ninjas quelconques, de croire à la puissance du garçon. Après tout, comment un garçon de seize ans pouvait vaincre un homme qui avait provoqué une telle destruction à leur village ? C'était difficile à croire.

Il y eut bien une demi-heure d'attente, où une foule immense de personnes s'amassa, avant que plusieurs personnes apparaissent sur le toit de l'immense bâtiment. Et malgré la distance à laquelle les occupants de la foule pouvaient être, leurs visages étaient partout distinguables. C'étaient les hauts dirigeants du village. Des personnes très respectées, craintes, et prestigieuses. Koharu Utatane et Homura Mikotado, des personnes reconnues comme les coéquipiers du Sandaime Hokage, et disciples du Nidaime. Leur réputation dans l'histoire des shinobis, celle qu'on apprenait à l'académie, était légendaire. A leur côté se trouvait Danzō Shimura, lui aussi reconnu, mais plus craint que respecté. Il était reconnu comme l'un des compagnons fidèle du Sandaime, mais aussi connu comme son rival, souhaitant une autre politique de gouvernement, plus répressive et agressive. Puis, derrière les trois anciens, se tenait la moins connue, Shizune. Plusieurs personnes cependant la reconnurent, et l'identifièrent comme la prestigieuse apprentie de Tsunade Senju, aussi bien que sa fille adoptive, ne manquant pas de faire passer le mot à tous dans la foule.

Lorsque Homura leva la main, intimant à la foule de faire silence, celle-ci s'exécuta progressivement, et un peu plus de cinq minutes après, la zone était totalement calme. Le vieil homme toussota dans sa main, le son s'étendant à toute la foule. Il avait usé d'un jutsu de transmission sonore. Comme un micro. Constatant le succès de la technique, il inspira.

- Citoyens de la feuille. Aujourd'hui est le jour d'avènement officiel de notre nouveau Kage.

Le ton solennel du doyen prit la foule dans l'attente. En effet, le vote des Jōnins avait eu lieu, et bien sûr, comme il s'y était attendu, les votes négatifs n'étaient que peu face aux votes positifs. Naruto était désormais le sixième aux yeux du monde.

- Tsunade-sama, notre Godaime Hokage, est tombée dans un très profond coma en ayant sauvé ce qu'elle a put de notre village. Ainsi, nous, du conseil de Konoha, ainsi que notre roi, le daimyo, Kōkei Shijimi, avons choisi notre nouveau Kage, Rokudaime, il y a quatre jours. Ce dernier a décidé de vous offrir un discours, aujourd'hui, pour se présenter à vous tous.

La brise souffla alors sur le bâtiment, et la cape flottante sous le souffle puissant du vent, Naruto apparut entre les doyens, qui reculèrent à quelques mètres. Ainsi, tous purent voir le numéro un de leur village, la figure de Konoha et sixième de l'histoire, Naruto Uzumaki. Se tenant d'une main le chapeau de Hokage, il fixa, d'un regard dur, la foule devant lui. Puis, lentement, retira son chapeau, qu'il bloqua contre sa poitrine, et ses cheveux d'or se libérant au vent.

La sixième ombre du feu resplendissait au sommet de sa gloire. Le sage des crapauds, l'héritier des Sannins, Naruto Uzumaki.

Le vent s'apaisa enfin, et le Rokudaime attendit quelques instants avant de parler, laissant son peuple réfléchir sur sa nomination, et pour lui-même préparer ses mots… Après tout… Il avait décidé d'improviser. De parler selon son cœur. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Certains… D'entre vous… Me connaissent, commença-t-il alors, sa voix de jeune homme résonnant comme dans une salle vide sur toute l'étendue. Beaucoup d'entre vous, en fait.

Alors que tout le monde s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il sous entendait par ces mots, le nouvel Hokage passa un doigt sous son œil rapidement pour retirer la larme qui allait couler. Car il se rappelait tous ces regards. Il se rappelait de ces visages, qui autrefois, l'avaient toujours fixé avec haine et mépris. Plusieurs d'entre eux l'avait à maintes reprises persécutés, par la violence physique comme verbale, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant.

- Je sais qu'encore beaucoup se demandent pourquoi je suis devenu Hokage… Et je sais… Que parmi vous… Certains ne m'aiment pas.

Il avait lancé une telle phrase dans une telle situation que les gens prirent des attitudes confuses, et pour ceux qui se sentaient visés, indignées. La dernière chose à laquelle les villageois s'attendaient, c'était un discours venant du cœur. Naruto les contempla un instant le visage impassible, mais ses yeux exprimaient tant de chose qu'ils parlaient pour lui.

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. Celui qui est dit le paria du village. L'exclu. Le rejeté. Depuis tout petit, la majorité d'entre vous m'ont haïs. La majorité d'entre vous ont eu peur de moi, et m'ont fuis, quand je m'approchais d'eux… Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont persécuté.

Les deux doyens, qui étaient derrière Naruto, serrèrent les dents. Soit par la culpabilité naissante que leur faisait ressentir Naruto, soit par crainte de la tournure des évènements. Naruto était très imprévisible. Il pouvait dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait perturber la stabilité des citoyens. Rien que les dernières paroles avaient inquiété toute la foule. Car beaucoup de personnes avaient niés leurs crimes envers le blond, et d'autre trouvaient tout simplement ridicule ses propos. Car beaucoup encore ne connaissaient pas la vérité à propos du Kyuubi.

Pourquoi un village entier en voudrait à un enfant après tout ?

- Je comprends que vous ne me croyez pas. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Nombre de parents d'enfants de ma génération ont incités nombre de fois leurs enfants à ne pas m'approcher. Plusieurs leur ont demandé de me tourmenter. J'ai vécu une vie où je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce que représentait le lien, parce que vous m'avez isolé avec moi-même et votre haine.

Les murmures montaient dans la foule. Maintenant, les enfants de tout âge, fixaient leurs parents avec amertume. Les parents baissaient les yeux, de honte. Les personnes âgées observaient Naruto en essayant de comprendre ce que cherchait ce jeune homme. Dans l'ensemble, ces déclarations ouvertement compromettantes avaient divisé la foule. Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde remarque le sourire mélancolique de leur Hokage.

- Cependant… Je ne vous en voudrais jamais.

Cette parole cloua l'apogée du spectacle. Les gens qui se sentaient coupables, ceux impliqués dans des tentatives de violence avec Naruto, ceux qui avaient participé à son malheur, ne comprenaient pas.

- Durant cette enfance, j'ai rencontré des gens. De braves et honorables personnes qui m'ont poussé à sortir de ma solitude. Ils ont séché mes larmes. Deux personnes. L'une est morte, vous la connaissez tous. Il s'agit de Hiruzen Sarutobi, mon prédécesseur, à qui j'ai juré de reprendre le flambeau, et je suis heureux de penser que j'ai respecté ma promesse.

Tous eurent un sourire à cette déclaration. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait pour le sixième, le troisième avait toujours été là pour soutenir l'enfant. Et, ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'il était un homme honorable.

- La seconde personne est de milieu beaucoup modeste, mais n'en est pas moins un véritable homme d'honneur. Il serait mort mille fois pour me protéger ou n'importe quel autre habitant de Konoha. Au départ, il me détestait, comme vous tous. Mais… Il a appris à me connaître, et a vu que je n'étais pas ce monstre que le préjugé décrivait. Il a failli sacrifier sa vie juste pour me voir heureux, et je ne peux pas cacher qu'il a l'étoffe d'un grand Hokage. C'est mon professeur d'académie, Iruka Umino. J'espère que tu es bien, où que tu sois, Iruka-sensei.

Le blond afficha un sourire radieux à la dernière phrase, et quelque part dans la foule, tout le monde se retourna vers un Iruka rouge de gène, mais aussi extrêmement flatté et vraiment heureux pour son petit Naruto.

- Puis… Je me suis fait des amis. Quelques enfants m'ont accepté malgré les préjugés, et nous avons vécu une multitude d'aventure ensemble. Nous avons risqué nos vies ensemble, et je les remercie pour tout. Pour m'avoir offert leur amitié.

Il inspira profondément, et leva sa tête au ciel.

- C'était… Pour moi, une famille. Ils étaient ma famille. Ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs. Et notre village l'est tout autant. Chaque habitant entre ces murs est un membre de ma famille. Vous êtes mes enfants, comme vous étiez ceux de mes prédécesseurs. Et je poursuivrais ce rêve qu'ils ont aussi poursuivit, la tête haute. Lorsque l'occasion se présentera, je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie pour ce village, mourir pour vous protéger et pour vous voir tous saufs. Car…

Il eut un souvenir profond, et le regard lointain. Les gens attendaient qu'il continue.

- Je… Je suis l'ombre de la flamme. Celui qui illumine ce village, et je donnerais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir… Pour conserver, intacte, cette relique qui nous relie tous. La volonté du Feu.

Un silence total.

Un silence total avait suivi ce discours. Le plus grand silence qui n'avait jamais été vu. On pouvait même entendre les chuchotements, alors que tous, sans exception, étaient perdus et concentrés dans les deux yeux bleus saphir du sixième Hokage. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se tisse sur chaque visage, et qu'un ninja ne finisse par frapper dans ses mains. Puis, tout partit. Ninja après ninja, civil après civil, tous se mirent à applaudir, progressivement. Et ce fut une pluie de cris de joie et d'applaudissement qui arriva, et dans laquelle se baignèrent les oreilles de l'Uzumaki. Il réprima de nouveau les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Derrière lui, Homura et Koharu ne pouvaient en fait pas être plus fier du garçon. Il avait su embraser le brasier de joie de la foule, les avait motivé et encouragé. Il était un très bon orateur, et son apparence charismatique ajoutait beaucoup à ce beau discours. Ils sentaient que le blond avait laissé son cœur s'ouvrir. Shizune l'avait aussi vu. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie que le blond parlait de sa solitude, même sans détail, à quelqu'un d'autre. Même elle ou Tsunade n'avait jamais eu l'honneur d'en recevoir le récit. Seul Jiraiya pouvait s'en vanter, et seul Hiruzen l'avait vu de première main.

Le silence retomba après quelques minutes, mais le silence ne fut pas total pour autant. Les villageois discutaient entre eux. Certains reprochaient à d'autre d'avoir fait souffrir Hokage-sama, d'autres le louait avec vigueur, et d'autres fantasmaient littéralement sur lui. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent que le blond demanda maintenant le silence en levant la main, tout comme Homura auparavant. Et au vu de son visage plein d'appréhension, la majorité savait qu'il allait faire de grandes révélations.

- Je dois dire que… Je suis très surpris de cette joie qui vous avive à mon égard, dit-il, de nouveau à l'étonnement de la foule. Mais… Avant tout cela, je dois vous confier deux secrets sur moi qui ont été gardé d'un grand nombre de vous, sinon la totalité pour le second.

« _Va-t-il le dire ?_ » pensaient toutes personnes qui le connaissaient. « _Il ne va pas le faire !?_ »

- Yondaime Hokage... N'a pas vaincu Kyuubi.

Des hoquets de stupéfaction s'entendirent dans la foule. Après tout, pas tout le monde n'était au courant de la présence de Kyuubi à Konoha, et la totalité des générations nées à l'époque de l'attaque et après n'étaient pas au courant du tout.

- Kyuubi est vivant. Et il est parmi vous. Yondaime, aussi puissant qu'il était, n'avait pas le pouvoir de tuer un Bijuu. Aucun homme ne le peut.

Maintenant, toutes les connaissances du blond qui étaient au courant de son état se mirent à angoisser pour lui. Evidemment, mis à part Sakura et Sai, tout les rookies pensaient qu'il était devenu fou. Pourquoi Naruto parlait du Kyuubi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en rapport avec ? Et comment était-il au courant d'une telle histoire ?

- Minato Namikaze n'a pas tué le Kyuubi. Il l'a scellé dans un nouveau né, moi. Et accessoirement, son propre fils.

Des cris de stupeur et d'infamie se firent entendre.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Fils de Minato Namikaze et de Kushina Uzumaki, et je suis le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous me détestez. Je suis un sacrifice humain pour calmer la haine du démon qui vous a attaqué il y a maintenant presque dix-sept ans.

Cette fois, la foule était en colère et exprimait explicitement son dégoût. C'était le résultat qu'avait appréhendé Naruto. Mais, à la différence près que… Le dégoût des villageois n'était pas envers lui. Il était envers eux même, maintenant qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que non content d'avoir fait souffrir toute sa vie un enfant innocent, il avait fait souffrir celui qui était le fils unique de leur plus grand héros. C'était évidemment le pire jour de la vie de certains, dorénavant sous la honte extrême d'avoir frappé ou torturé par plusieurs reprises l'héritier Namikaze.

Naruto remit lentement son chapeau, les yeux fermés. Il respira l'air frais de la forte brise qui venait de se remettre à souffler. Son cœur avait battu la chamade durant tout le discours, et il avait fallu un mental d'acier pour supporter tout le stress qui tordait son ventre. Mais il avait surmonté. Ainsi, il captiva de nouveau l'attention de la foule, lorsqu'il posa sa jambe gauche sur le rebord du bâtiment.

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki ! Le Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no satō ! Je suis le ninja le plus fort de vous tous, je dirigerais ce village et le protégerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Parce que c'est mon nindō, da'ttebayo !


End file.
